My Lady
by Rika-Chwan
Summary: Hace setecientos años el amor por el que lucharon no logro sobrevivir, pero ahora, luego de tanto esperar no permitira que vuelva a suceder. Luchara por el amor de su vida aunque este diga no sentir nada por él. TykixLavi Lucky.
1. Un cuento, No tan de hadas

Bueno… aquí yop con un nuevo proyecto. Si se que algunos estarán preguntándose ¿Qué paso con Treinta días antes? Pero no, no lo he dejado y la prueba esta en que el miércoles subiré el siguiente capitulo por fin, ya puedo proseguir con mis fics…

D. gray-Man no me pertenece…

**Un cuento, No tan de hadas.**

"_Hace mucho tiempo en un reino lejano, nació una princesa tan hermosa que a pesar de tener solo seis años, todo aquel que la veía terminaba enamorado, su sola presencia alegraba a los demás y su sonrisa hacia dichoso al mas desafortunado, por lo que era sumamente querida por su reino, no obstante aunque esta podría decirse que lo tenia todo, su vida era desdichada; al ser concebida fue agraciada con tantos dones, pero con una terrible excepción, había nacido sin un corazón, incapaz de amar, ni sentir algo por alguien mas, ni si quiera por ella misma. Sus padres preocupados acudieron con mas de alguno que pudiera darles una solución, sin importar de quien se tratase, pero al no encontrar una respuesta y luego de que la princesa cumpliera los dieciséis años, la mandaron a un sitio alejado del reino donde viviría sola, como su Dios seguramente hubiese querido al maldecirla de tal forma._

_Dos años pasaron en los que la joven princesa perdió todo contacto con un ser humano, sus padres ya se habrían olvidado de ella y quizás también el reino entero, aunque eso realmente no le interesaba, pensaba que si eso representaba para las personas estaría mejor sola._

_Un día caminando por el espeso bosque, que era ahora su hogar, se encontró con lo inimaginable, frente a ella yacía un ser de dos caras, ambas completamente distintas, este misterioso personaje al verla se la llevo para mantenerla encerrada, al ser tan bella la quería solo para él. Una de sus caras era ambiciosa y egoísta con el único deseo de satisfacer sus propios placeres, mientras que la otra cara era buena y amable capaz de ver por los demás antes que si mismo. Ambas partes se enamoraron de la princesa perdidamente, pero al tratarse de uno mismo y tener caracteres tan diferentes, chocaban, lo que hacia imposible darle a conocer a la joven lo que sentían. La princesa descubrió que este ser no era tan cruel y le tomo cierto aprecio, aprecio que poco a poco fue creciendo, mas sin embargo al no poseer un corazón el declararle su amor se convertía en una tarea imposible, la muchacha sintiéndose completamente frustrada se marcho y camino sin un rumbo fijo, hasta que su camino la llevo a toparse con una mujer; la primera luego de tanto tiempo._

_Esta mujer adivino los problemas de la princesa, dándose a conocer así que se trataba de una bruja; la joven suplico por su ayuda, la bruja dijo que podría hacer algo pero que el sacrificio seria grande, le daría un corazón, pero solo hasta que declarara sus sentimientos, después de eso lo perdería y moriría._

_La princesa no lo dudo y acepto decidida a expresar todo lo que sentía por primera vez a aquel ser que despertó algo en ella, no tuvo que regresara a buscarlo ya que él llego en ese instante en busca de la princesa, temeroso de perderla; esta ultima desprendía una esencia diferente, tan hermosa y maravillosa que él ser no logro otra cosa mas que intensificar lo que sentía por ella._

_Sabia que moriría, pero esto se convirtió en su único anhelo, ahora que podía sentir todo hacia él; explico lo que pasaba y lo que pasaría, ante los ojos de la bruja, la princesa declaro sus sentimientos por él otro y sellándolo con un beso, murió en brazos de su único y verdadero amor, alguien que no era un humano._

_Consumido por el dolor, ambas caras lloraron por primera vez; la bruja prosiguió mirando y tuvo un sentimiento de compasión, por lo que le ofreció algo; no podía traerla de nuevo a la vida, por lo menos no ahora, pero esta reencarnaría dentro de siete siglos y mientras tanto él debería esperar, hasta que se volviesen a encontrar él seria inmortal, no envejecería, hasta que lo hiciese al lado de su princesa. _

_Este acepto y desde entonces espera ansioso el momento de verla nuevamente."_

El timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes se levantaron de sus lugares para pasar a la siguiente clase, la cual tenían en otro salón.

-Quiero que hagan un informe sobre esta historia, así que mejor comiencen a trabajar en él.- Hablo la maestra y seguido guardo sus cosas, era una mujer alta y rubia con una casi media cola y un mechón de cabello cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, hermosa con un simple detalle tenia una marca de quemadura en él.

La mayoría ya había abandonado el aula a excepción de dos muchachos, uno que aun guardaba sus cosas y otro que permanecía sentado en su puesto.

-Ahhhh- Exclamo uno de ellos, de pelo rojo hasta el cuello un tanto alborotado y alto, de piel blanca tirando a rosada, con unos ojos grandes color verde esmeralda, como era de esperarse llevaba el uniforme del instituto, solo que la camisa estaba a medio fajar y algo arrugada; comenzó a estirarse.- No creo que sean reales este tipo de historias, si son los típicos cuentos que les gustan a las mujeres, donde encuentran a su príncipe azul y al final viven felices para siempre. ¿O tú que opinas Yuu?- pregunto a su compañero.

-Che.- Fue todo lo que salio de la boca del otro, un joven un poco mas bajo que el pelirrojo, de expresión seria y cabello largo azul oscuro, lo llevaba recogido en una cola, piel de color blanca, algo amarillenta. Su uniforme parecía mas arreglado que el de su compañero, solo que este llevaba desfajada por completo la camisa.- Se levanto de su lugar y camino a la salida, haciendo que el otro también se levantara y avanzara a un paso apurado.

-Yuu espérame.-Se coloco a un lado de este.- Sabes según la historia, la princesa reencarnara dentro de siete siglos, eso calculando bien, seria el próximo siglo.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no creías en este tipo de historias y que no te interesaba.- Hablo por fin el de mirada fría, sin si quiera molestarse en ver al pelirrojo.

-Claro que no me importa, solo lo dije como un comentario.- Coloco las manos detrás de la cabeza y desvió el rostro.

Llegaron por fin a su salón y cada uno fue a su respectivo puesto, de nuevo uno al lado del otro.

-Buenos días Lavi, Kanda.- Saludo un muchacho de cabello castaño corto, que pasaba a su lugar dos asientos detrás del pelirrojo de nombre Lavi.

-Buenas Klarc.- Correspondió el saludo Lavi con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya lo escucharon?- Una vez se sentó en su lugar el muchacho, continuo hablando.- Según escuche la maestra ya no podrá seguir asistiendo, parece que nos pondrán a un suplente permanente.

Ambos, Kanda y Lavi se dirigieron una mirada de duda, la del Yuu mas disimulada, no se habían enterado de esto y lo hacia extraño.

-Seguramente si es maestro será un tipo amargado porque lo obligaron a estar en una clase que no quería y si es una maestra será una gorda.- Contesto riendo el pelirrojo sacándole una sonora carcajada al de nombre Klarc.- ¿Tú que opinas Yuu?- Recibió una mirada llena de odio por parte de su compañero al haberlo llamado de esa manera frente a alguien mas.- Pe-Perdón quise decir Kanda.

-Che, no me interesa.- Como siempre en un tono cortante y se cruzo de brazos. El salón entero murmuraba ya que la noticia se había dado a conocer bastante rápido y la impaciencia aumentaba cada vez mas, deseaban conocer a la o al sustituto.

De pronto todo el salón comenzó a moverse, cada alumno regresando a su respectivo lugar hasta que todo quedo en silencio, la noticia del cambio de profesora se había corrido y todos esperaban ver al o la suplente. La puerta del salón se abrió a continuación todas las mujeres abrieron la boca sorprendidas sin decir ni una palabra y los hombres solo pudieron ver la expresión de las chicas. Se trataba de un profesor, de estatura alta y bastante apuesto, de piel blanca y cabello oscuro rizado, peinado ligeramente hacia atrás, sus ojos de color miel eran realmente hermosos y con aquella expresión calmada y seria que desprendía, enloquecía aun más a las jóvenes. Vestía de camisa blanca, con el primer botón desabrochado, su pantalón de vestir color negro solo entornaba sus bien formadas piernas, sencillamente, toda su persona se reducía a una palabra, perfección.

-Buenos días jóvenes.- Saludo con una voz grave y profunda.- Me temo que por causas mayores su profesora, Ana, no podrá seguir asistiendo por lo que yo tomare su lugar.- Se volteo para anotar en el pintaron.- Mi nombre es Tyki Mikk y de ahora en adelante les impartiré su materia de Historia Internacional, espero que todos aquí nos llevemos muy bien.- Al decir esto paso la vista por todo el salón, que de igual manera le observaba y de pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en un punto, Lavi. El pelirrojo sintió un escalofrió cuando intento mantener la vista del profesor solo para retarlo, pero era tan profunda que fue necesario desviarla hacia la ventana.- Bien.- El pelirrojo lo escucho retomar la palabra, mas ya no lo miro.- ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?- Dicho esto todas la mujeres iniciaron a alzar la mano.

-Maestro ¿Tiene novia??

¿Cuántos años tiene maestro?

-¿Cuál es su signo?

Miles de preguntas sin sentido bombardearon al profesor, hasta que logro tranquilizarlas o por lo menos contestar la gran parte de sus preguntas; ya el resto de la clase prosiguió tranquila en lo que respecta. Lavi veía algo fastidiado las explicaciones del maestro, desde un principio le molesto su actitud y lo de las mujeres termino de hartarlo.

"¿Quién demonios se cree? Llamando la atención de esa manera. Es un imbecil." Pensó a la vez que jugaba con su lapicera y cuando menos se lo espero el timbre sonó, dando por terminada la clase, en segundos todas ya estaban rodando al maestro con nuevas preguntas, según ellas referentes a la clase. Lavi bufo enojado y se giro a Kanda.

-¿Qué pasa con este nuevo maestro? Es un cretino, presumido.- Se recargo sobre su mano, en el pupitre.

Kanda se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas.- Olvídalo Lavi.

-¿Tienes practica de Kendo, Yu?- Pregunto conociendo ya la respuesta.

-Ya te dije que no me llames por mi nombre, y si, por eso ya me voy.

-Lo siento Yu. Pues en ese caso nos veremos mañana.- Se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

-Che.- Salio del salón.

Lavi continuaba guardando sus cosas normalmente era el ultimo en salir del aula y este día no seria una excepción, todos, hasta las locas estudiantes, se habían marchado. Recogió su mochila y camino hacia la puerta.

-¿Joven Nine?- Escucho que lo llamaron y al reconocer la voz se giro lentamente con una disimulada sonrisa al lugar del profesor. No se había percatado que este no salía tampoco aun.

-¿Si?- Dio unos pasos hacia el profesor.

-¿Lavi verdad?- El pelirrojo asintió.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por usted maestro?- Reitero esta vez con mas presición su pregunta.

-Ciertamente, Lavi.- Lavi creyó notar algo de confianza en el tono del maestro, este último sonrió y Lavi pestañeo.- ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

-Pues…- Lo miro detenidamente ya que según él jamás lo había visto antes y luego de unos segundos comprobó que no, en verdad no lo conocía.-…No. Quizás me este confundiendo maestro, jamás lo había visto antes.

-Ya veo.- Cerro los ojos como si estuviera meditando.- Entonces es verdad. Lo que dijo la bruja era cierto, yo seria capaz de recordarte pero tú no, tus recuerdos son nuevos en este momento.- Decía mas para él que para Lavi, el cual se asusto y empezó a retroceder, si antes creía que su profesor era extraño ahora en serio comprobaba que estaba loco. Se dio la vuelta para salir huyendo del salón y entonces…

-Lidia.- Los pasos de Lavi se detuvieron con ese llamado; no era su nombre pero por extraño que pareciera sentía que lo llamaban a él, volvió en sus pasos para encarar nuevamente al profesor pero no lo logro al ser tomado por la muñeca y jalado con fuerza, para luego ser estrellado contra el pintaron.

Levanto el rostro y tuvo que abrir los ojos de par a par cuando descubrió frente a él a una persona diferente al que creyó era su profesor, el tono de su piel había cambiado, tornándose oscura y sus ojos miel, ahora destellaban un dorado intenso, su sonrisa no desprendía la misma sinceridad, esta era mas cínica, llevaba un toque de locura.

-¿Ma-Maestro?- Fue todo lo que su boca logro pronunciar ya que fue callada con un profundo beso, sus pupilas se dilataron sin saber si se podían aun mas y sus manos se restregaron en la barda sin responderle del todo, de pronto una extraña sensación lo invadió y se dejo llevar, cerro los ojos permitiendo que el otro controlara el beso, perdieron la cuenta de lo que llevaban así que fue necesario separarse para tomar aire.

-Te amo Lidia.- Dijo una vez término aquel maravilloso contacto y entonces Lavi regreso a su inicial estado de shock.

-¿Li-Lidia?- Pregunto inconscientemente y de la nada cayo en la cuenta de lo que había pasado, dando un gran brinco hacia un lado para alejarse del maestro.- ¡¡Ahhhhh!! ¡Pervertido! ¡Es usted un loco pervertido!

El otro bufo con una sonrisa divertida.- Por favor, no me salgas con eso. Al final lo disfrutaste como yo.

El pelirrojo se quedo inmóvil, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no, mas bien lo que no podía creer es que era verdad, se dejo llevar pero porque lo disfruto. Se puso completamente rojo y se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos.

-N… No, no, no, no, no es verdad. Esto es un sueño; no, seguramente es una pesadilla.

-No lo creo. Esto es muy real a mi parecer.- Contesto Tyki en un tono similar a una burla.

-Cállate. Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, porque estas loco pero yo, solo soy un estudiante que intenta graduarse, no con las mejores notas quizás, pero no pido mucho, me esfuerzo y solo quiero conseguir una buena novia para la graduación.- Movía la cabeza como loco mientras decía esto.

-Te equivocas Lidia.- Esta vez la voz del profesor sonó seria.

-¡¿Quién demonios es Lidia?! Deja de llamarme así, yo soy Lavi.

-Nuevamente te equivocas. Tú eres Lidia o por lo menos su reencarnación, te he esperado por setecientos años. Y ahora que por fin estas aquí no te dejare ir.

-¿Lidia? ¿Setecientos años? ¿De que me estas hablando? ¿Quién eres realmente?- Tantas preguntas que hacían estallar la cabeza del pelirrojo y solo seguían confundiéndolo.

-Por desgracia he vivido tanto tiempo, en tantas épocas, que he olvidado mi verdadero nombre; pero sigo siendo ese al que le declaraste tu amor, tú eres Lidia, la única persona a la que amo y que me valoro a pesar de lo que era; un ser de…

-Dos Caras…- Completo la frase Lavi anonadado.

-Así es.- Asintió el moreno.

-Siete siglos, una princesa que reencarnaría.- Continuaba murmurando el pelirrojo fuera de si.- Esto tiene que ser una broma, definitivamente es una broma.

-Si esto fuera una broma ¿Cómo explicas esto?- Se apunto a sí mismo, dando a entender sobre su cambio de color en la piel.

-Es que… No es posible. Yo no… Estas mal y si aun así fuera cierto ¡Yo soy un hombre!- Se palmeo el pecho.- Una princesa no puede reencarnar en un hombre.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué tu lo dices? No existe una manera de elegir en quien deseas reencarnar.

-Pero aun así tú…- Lavi mantenía la vista perdida en el suelo.- ¿No te importa?

-Hace setecientos años moriste frente a mis ojos, sin que pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, ni si quiera fui capaz de decirte cuanto te amaba, y eso es algo que jamás me perdonare ¿Y tú crees que ahora luego de tanto esperar me retractare? Te amo sin importar como seas o luzcas, tu esencia sigue siendo la misma, eres tú lo se y como ya te lo dije, esta vez no pienso perderte y siempre te recordare lo que siento, hasta que me correspondas como lo hiciste la ultima vez que nos vimos.

Lavi retrocedió dos pasos, seguía bastante desconcertado y su cabeza no ayudaba a trabajar en una idea que fuera cuerda.

"Sigo sin poder creerlo, lo primero que llega a mi es que se trata de alguna broma de mal gusto; pero es que él, el maestro, no, Tyki, lo dice tan seguro que no pudo trabajar en otra idea que no sea la que él me relata. Por dios, que alguien me despierte por favor". Se pasó una mano por el cabello dejando por segundos su ojo derecho descubierto, y colocando una sonrisa temerosa y nerviosa, soltó un quejido. Este día sería muy largo.

**Fin Capitulo I**

Reviews! ¿Qué les parecio mi nuevo invento? A mi divirtió escribirlo. Espero conocer sus opiniones. Hasta otro fic u otro capitulo. Bye ^^


	2. Un amor de Setecientos años

Hola a tods!!!!!!! Y ahora vengo con el segundo capi! Intento no demorarme pero las clases son un martirio así que gracias por ser pacientes y esperar ^^ No les quito mas tiempo ahora si al fic…

D. Gray-Man no me pertenece…

Capitulo II: Un amor de setecientos años.

El despertador se escucho en toda la habitación, que era consumida por la oscuridad. De la cama se removió una figura cubierta por las sabanas por donde se asomo una mano que dio un golpe directo al ruidoso aparato y lo lanzo lejos.

El pelirrojo saco la cabeza con los ojos pelones, no había dormido ni un poco en toda la noche, con tantas cosas que pensar, tomo una almohada y se cubrió el rostro así se quedo por diez minutos hasta que tocaron a la puerta.

-Lavi, el despertador sonó hace quince minutos. Ya levántate.- Se escucho la voz de una mujer por el otro lado de la puerta.

-No voy a ir mamá, me siento muy mal.- Contesto con un tono bajo ya que aun tenia la almohada en la cara.

¿Qué es lo que tienes?- Entro al cuarto, encendió la luz y se acerco a Lavi.

-No he podido dormir, me siento mal por lo que me tomare este día.

-Esta bien, te preparare un té.- Dijo, recogiéndose el cabello rubio en una media cola.- No podré quedarme a cuidarte Lavi, sabes que tengo que dar clases.

-No te apures mamá. Estaré bien, solo necesito descansar.- Se quito la almohada mirando el rostro de su madre, donde tenia la marca de quemadura, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de la profesora del día anterior.

-Descansa cariño.- Dio un beso en la frente del pelirrojo y salio de la habitación. Lavi suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño pero al hacerlo solo las imágenes del día anterior llegaban a él; luego de lo sucedido, de que su maestro le dijera todo eso, se vio obligado a regresar a su casa mas que perturbado y el otro lo siguió hasta dejarlo en la puerta, estando como si nada.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición.- Repetía en un tono desesperado pataleando en la cama.

-Si continuas haciendo berrinches llegaras tarde a clases.- Se escucho una voz grave en el cuarto por lo que Lavi se levanto apresurado de la cama mirando hacia la ventana de donde provino la voz. Se le helo la sangre cuando vio a su profesor con la piel oscura sentado en el marco.

-¿Qu…Qué haces aquí? ¡Aparte de pervertido eres acosador!- Lo apunto a la vez que retrocedía sentado en la cama hasta chocar con la pared.

-Solo pasaba.- Bajo de la ventana de un saltito y dio unos pasos, aproximándose a Lavi, subió a la cama con elegancia, mirando intensamente a los ojos del otro; Lavi estaba petrificado tanto que ni si quiera podía balbucear palabra alguna, Tyki tomo el mentón del pelirrojo y aproximándose le beso la mejilla.- Quería saludar y darte el beso de buenos días.- El menor se ruborizo y permaneció callado hasta que el moreno se alejo sentándose en la orilla de la cama.- Se te va a hacer mas tarde sino te levantas ya.

-No… No pienso ir.- Desvió el rostro nervioso.

-En ese caso me quedare contigo, para cuidarte y hacerte compañía.- Se acomodo en la cama.

-¡Nooo!- Agito los brazos.- Estas loco, primero; ni de broma te dejaría quedarte aquí si estamos solos, y segunda; eres un maestro debes ir a dar clases, no faltar así como así.

-Lidia ¿Es que aun no lo entiendes? Estoy de maestro por ti y solo por ti, todo lo que haga es solo por ti, porque te amo y quiero estar contigo, no me interesa nada que no gire a tu alrededor. No te imaginas lo que es esperar por setecientos años, es una eternidad ¿Y crees que voy a desperdiciar si quiera una hora dando clases cuando tú no estas? Así que tú decide ¿Nos quedamos aquí o…?

A los cinco minutos Lavi se encontraba en el comedor con uniforme puesto y su mochila en el brazo.

-¿Lavi?- Se extraño su mamá- pensé que te sentías mal.

-Ya estoy mucho mejor mamá, así que creo que no puedo perder clases, solo me perjudicaría.- Aunque tenia una sonrisa su rostro, una vena estaba bien marcada.

-Me alegra que te sientas mucho mejor, toma tu desayuno y vámonos.

-Este… Yo creo que me voy a ir solo esta vez.- La rubia lo miro por un momento.- No me malinterpretes mamá, es que hoy quede de pasar a la casa de Yu por él, je, je, je, je.

-Esta bien, en ese caso voy adelantándome. Nos veremos en clases hijo.- Lavi asintió y la despidió. Cuando la madre desapareció por la puerta, la figura de Tyki apareció en una de las sillas del comedor con un vaso de agua.

-¿Cuándo piensas marcharte? Ya te dije que si iré a clases.- Le pregunto, dándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos?- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios y cruzo la pierna.

-¡Estas loco!- Agarro un cojín de uno de los sillones y se lo arrojo, este solo lo esquivo.- Tú te iras por tu lado y yo por el mió.- A zancadas se dirigió a la puerta, salio de la casa cerrándola de golpe. Tyki lo alcanzo colocándose a un lado de él.- Te dije que no podemos caminar juntos ¿Qué no entiendes?

-No tenemos que caminar, mi auto esta a la vuelta de tú casa.

-En serio que estas loco. No pienso subirme a tu auto.- Acelero el paso, pero para Tyki no fue muy difícil alcanzarlo.- ¿Además ya te diste cuenta que sigues con la piel oscura?- "¿Cómo era posible que había pasado un día desde que lo conoció y ya era muy normal tratar con él?" Se pregunto sin voltear a verlo. El moreno no camino mas, dejando a Lavi solo por unos segundos, cuando volvió a alcanzarlo su aspecto era el mismo con él que lo conoció, de piel blanca y expresión seria pero relajada.

-En serio que aun no me acostumbro a esto.

-Lo harás pronto Lavi.

-¿Usted si me llama Lavi?- Pregunte dándole la cara, por alguna razón a este si le tenia un poco mas de confianza.

-No me llames de usted. No me gusta.- Le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

-Pero es mi maestro.- Respondió mirando al cielo.

-Pues por lo menos no lo hagas cuando estemos fuera del horario de clases.- Lo sujeto para que dejara de avanzar y una vez el pelirrojo se detuvo volvió a verlo, intercambiaron miradas por varios segundos que parecían horas, Lavi sintió un vuelco en el estomago y se giro rápidamente creyendo que vomitaría, se ruborizo aun mas y restregó las manos sobre su camisa, arrugándola.

-Ty-Tyki.- Lo llamo volviéndose nuevamente a este, pero de la nada el otro lo soltó, colocando una mirada mas seria.

-Te encargo ese trabajo, Nine.- Dijo de la nada el de cabello oscuro y entonces se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

-¿Eh?- Se quedo algo extrañado, pero entonces comprendió porque había hecho eso.

-¡¡Lavi!!- Una voz conocida lo llamo, miro de quien se trataba y sonrió.

-Allen, Lenalee.- Llegaron junto a Lavi dos jóvenes; el primero, un muchacho con apariencia de niño, de menor estatura que el pelirrojo, de piel blanca pálida, tenia una melena color blanco, quizás rubio, pero tan claro que se veía blanco , sus ojos grandes color gris claro. La otra una muchacha delgada y alta de tez rosada, su cabello largo lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas de un color diferente a lo normal, verde oscuro y con unos ojos color violeta.

-¿Él que estaba contigo era un profesor?- Pregunto el albino colocándose a un lado de Lavi.

-Si.- Dijo apresuradamente.- Me estaba pidiendo un encargo. Como acaba de entrar a trabajar… Je, je, je.- Rió nervioso.

-Vaya Lavi, ya tienes trato con un maestro, tal vez te pase con muy buenas calificaciones.- Rió divertido el albino.

-Pero Allen.- Hablo la muchacha.- Lavi no lo necesita, él siempre ha sido bueno en los estudios.

-Tienes razón Lenalee.- Ambos parecían platicar como si Lavi no estuviese presente y una vez notaron la inconformidad del pelirrojo, lévale tomo la palabra para dirigirse a él.

-Lavi. Escuche que Marlene te corto ¿Es cierto?

Lavi cerro los ojos y exhalo, hubiese preferido que siguieran platicando como sino estuviera presente; detuvo su andar por unos segundos y al retomar su paso prosiguió a contestar.- Que rápido se corren los rumores. Si, es verdad. Ayer por la mañana termino conmigo.

-Debiste decirnos Lavi ¿Qué no somos tus amigos?- Ahora era Allen quien tomaba la palabra.

-No. Esta bien. No me molesta.- Contesto el pelirrojo colocando una sonrisa.- Supongo que así tenia que ser.

Lenalee se coloco delante de Lavi y Allen impidiéndoles el paso, frunció el seño.- Pero Lavi ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Todas las novias que has tenido te terminan y por la misma razón. Esto hace parecer como si solo quisieras pasar un rato con ellas.- Lavi ladeo la mirada para no encontrarse con su amiga y con una mano se tallo el cuello.

-Lavi esto es más serio.- Hizo que el nombrado volviese a mirarla.- Tú eres muy apuesto, no digo que no. No por nada hay tantas mujeres detrás de ti, pero en los últimos tres años que has estado aquí, todas las que estuvieron contigo te terminaron sin que fuera su deseo; todo porque decían que no las amas ¿Cómo es eso Lavi?

Allen ladeo la cabeza.- Pero Lavi ¿Por qué no simplemente se los decías? Quizás mas adelante sentirías eso por ellas y las cosas no tendrían que terminar siempre así.

La joven le dio un golpe en la cabeza al de menor estatura.- ¡Tonto! Eso no es algo que se le pueda hacer a una mujer.

-Sencillamente.- Interrumpió Lavi apresurando su paso.- No puedo decir algo que no siento.- Los otros dos lo estudiaron y cuando se alejo lo suficiente, corrieron para alcanzarlo.

Las clases comenzaron, Allen y Lenalee eran dos años más jóvenes por lo que iban en grados inferiores. El día transcurría igual o por lo menos eso era lo que parecía, porque la cabeza de Lavi no dejaba de gritar que cada vez estaba mas cerca la hora de historia internacional, curiosamente la única materia que llevaba todos los días de la semana, y como si por pensarlo hubiese invocado la clase, la hora llego.

Caminaba en pausas como quien se dirigía a su calvario, impidiéndole de igual manera a su amigo, Kanda Yu, avanzar a su paso normal, ya que lo sostenía del brazo.

-Yu más lento. En serio vas muy rápido ¿Para que quieres llegar tan pronto a clase?- Se empujaba hacia atrás, mientras su amigo tiraba hacia delante.

-Ya suéltame.- Se quejaba, claramente molesto Kanda.- Por si no te has dado cuenta ya vamos quince minutos tarde por tú culpa. Suéltame idiota.- Fue un gran esfuerzo pero al final logro llegar al salón, abrió la puerta y para su mala suerte el profesor ya estaba esperando dentro. Todo el salón se giro a mirarlos, Kanda ni se inmuto y paso a su lugar; Lavi se quedo parado en la entrada virando los ojos del suelo al techo.

-¿Piensa entrar a clase?- El profesor hablo de forma firme sin dejar de lado su tono amable.

-S-Si.- Lavi se sonrojo y a paso acelerado, se dejo caer en su lugar.

Por mas que intento concentrarse en clase, no lo logro, no se atrevía a mirara a Tyki directo. Mantenía la libreta y lapicero sobre el mesa banco, pero desde que inicio la clase estaba en blanco; lastima que su mente no estuviera igual, pensó, habían tantas cosas dando vueltas, y prestar atención era nulo. De pronto a lo lejos comenzó a escuchar que lo llamaban. No le tomo importancia hasta que un golpe frente a él lo regreso a la realidad. El profesor estaba mirándolo con sus notas en la mano, las cuales fueron estrelladas en el pupitre del joven pelirrojo.

-Parece que prefiere pensar en otra cosa que en mi clase joven Nine.- Tenia una sonrisa, severa que al apreciarla, Lavi juraría que era placentera.

-E-Este yo… No maestro.- Se puso nervioso.

-¿Entonces puede decirme de que hemos estado hablando?- Lo reto Tyki.

-Ah…- Quedo meditabundo sin poder darle una respuesta, al final exhal0o derrotado.- No. No puedo.

-Joven Nine, espero que se quede al término de la clase para hablar de esto.

-Pe.. Pero.- Tartamudeo.

-¿Me entendió joven Nine?- Recalco el maestro.

-Si maestro.- Agacho la cabeza.

-Y por lo menos espero que ponga atención al resto de la clase.- Dicho esto continuo con su discurso. Termino la hora y luego de anotar la tarea, comenzaron a desaparecer de uno en uno los alumnos, todos a excepción de Lavi, que aunque le suplico a Kanda que se quedara con él. Se rehusó y marcho; el pelirrojo seguía en su pupitre sentado, con la cabeza recargada en la paleta, mirando hacia la ventana. Tyki se sentó en la banca a un lado del chico.

-Debes estar muy feliz de haberme podido castigar.- Dijo en tono fastidiado.

-Pues la verdad si.- Sonrió el mayor.- Necesitaba una excusa para que te quedaras y tú me la hiciste muy fácil al estar tan perdido en clase.

-No puedes castigarme todas las clases.- Incorporo la cabeza con el seño fruncido.

-No me retes.- Se recargo sobre su mano izquierda aun sin desaparecer su sonrisa.

-Idiota.- Bufo Lavi.

-Tranquilo Lavi, no me molesta darte clases privadas todos los días.- Una gotita bajo por la nuca del pelirrojo.- ¿Si quieres las podemos dar en tú casa?

-¡Por su puesto que no!- Se levanto de su lugar molesto, cosa que alegro a Tyki, haciéndolo reír.

-Dolo bromeaba Lavi… O tal vez no.

-¡Ya no digas mas!- Se tapo los oídos. Cada palabra que decía Tyki lo alteraba.- Deja de decir ese tipo de cosas ¿Qué no ves que es algo muy extraño para mi? ¿Por qué no puedes ser solo un mae…- No termino la frase que diría ya que Tyki coloco una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Lavi dejándolo anonadado y obligándolo a que se encontrara con los tiernos ojos del mayor, mostraba una expresión sumamente dulce.

-Lavi perdóname.- Fue tan repentino que al menor le costo trabajo reaccionar.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por… ¿Por qué te disculpas?- Ni si quiera parpadeo.

-Porque te hago pasar por tantas cosas debido a que voy directo al grano. Porque no me contengo en lo que siento.- Dio una caricia al rostro de este, sacándole un ligero rubor.

-N-No… No comprendo.- No retiro la mano del maestro de su rostro, como si no le incomodara.

-Escuche tu conversación con tus amigos en la entrada principal.- Lavi no cayo en la cuenta aun de a que se refería.- Es que no es tú culpa que no puedas expresar tus sentimientos.- por fin reacciono sobre que rumbo tomaba la platica, por lo que quito la mano de Tyki.

-No hable como si supera de esto a la perfección.- Descargo con odio en la voz a la vez que daba unos pasos para alejarse de su profesor.

-Aun no terminas de comprenderlo.- Se alzo y camino posicionándose frente al menor.- Tú eres ella, ambos son la misma persona; eso representa cargar con lo que ella representaba.

-No es verdad.- Retrocedió.- Yo no soy como ella, soy diferente. He tenido parejas, he salido con mujeres.- Se mostraba alterado mirando al suelo con la pupila dilatada, Tyki volvió a acortar distancias y lo tomo por las muñecas y al ver que no reaccionaba ni a esto, lo jalo para mantenerlo aprisionado, entre él y el escritorio.

-Jamás las has amado.- Lavi no puso resistencia a pesar de escuchar lo de Tyki. No era capaz de pensar claramente con todo lo que le decía su maestro.- Lavi, solo has llegado a amar a alguien. Por amarme perdiste la vida hace setecientos años.- Su tono era firme y fuerte.- Y ahora, lo único que deseo es que vuelvas a amarme, porque esta vez no volverá a repetirse la historia. Esta vez todo será diferente, te protegeré sin importar que. He vivido y vivo por ti, por eso deseo que sepas cuanto te amo.- Se aproximo a este y rozo sus labios, Lavi no retrocedió cosa que alegro internamente al moreno.- Te amo Lavi.- Susurro entre dientes, besándolo suave y delicadamente.

Lavi ni pestañeo, el mayor soltó lentamente sus muñecas dejándolas a sus costados y con la misma lentitud subió las manos hasta sostenerlo por los hombros, con el debido cuidado para no interrumpir el beso.

Una sensación se formo en el estomago del pelirrojo, una completamente diferente a la que había sentido el día anterior con el otro Tyki; cerro los ojos y por unos segundos correspondió a su maestro, los brazos que permanecían inmóviles pasaron a subir posándose y envolviendo por el cuello al otro. Por la presión de Lavi, Tyki vio la oportunidad de intensificar el beso, con su lengua acaricio los labios del otro, pidiendo así el paso, Lavi entre abrió la boca, pero justo en ese momento volvió a cerrarla y soltando a Tyki, retrocedió.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- Continuo retrocediendo.

-Lavi entiéndelo.- Hablo Tyki avanzando hacia este.

-No.- Negó con la cabeza. Con una expresión aterrada.

-Lavi es lo que debe suceder. Así debe ser.

-¡No!- Grito y entonces salio corriendo del salón.

-¡Lavi!- Corrió detrás de este.- ¡Lavi espera!- Ya era tarde el sol ya iniciaba a ocultarse y los vacíos de la escuela se encontraban vacíos logrando que sonara el eco de los pasos de ambos, alumno y maestro.- Lavi…- Estaba por alcanzarlo, Lavi giro por un pasillo y Tyki hizo lo mismo cuando de pronto al dar la vuelta paro en seco, antes de chocar con alguien que quedo a escasos centímetros de él.

-Maestro.- Lo llamo una mujer ya mayor, de cabello castaño claro en una melena, de complexión esbelta y una que otra arruga en el rostro cubiertas con maquillaje de mas.- ¿Aun en el colegio a estas horas?

-Je, je, je, pues si maestra.- Rió forzadamente sin mirarla a los ojos ya que seguía aun perdido en el pasillo buscando al pelirrojo que ya no se encontraba por ahí.

-Usted siempre tan trabajador maestro, desde que llego poniendo el mejor ejemplo.- Dijo en un tono adulador acercándose a Tyki.

-Muchas gracias maestra, pero apenas llevo dos días no es para exagerar.- Este respondió en un tono seco y frió.

-Por su puesto que no, no seas modesto maestro.- Esta no capto que a Tyki no le interesaba hablar con ella.- Maestro ¿podría ayudarme con algo?

-Pues maestra lo que sucede es que en este momento estoy ocupado.- Miraba por las ventanas esperando encontrar a Lavi.

-No le quitare mucho tiempo maestro.- Lo tomo del brazo para jalarlo.- ¿Puedo llamarlo maestro Tyki?- Preguntaba mientras se lo llevaba.

Lavi no paraba su carrera, alejándose todo lo que fuera posible del colegio, en un impulso miro hacia atrás buscando a Tyki, pero no vio a nadie, no obstante al no estar seguro de que no estuviera cerca prosiguió corriendo.

-Maldición, maldición, maldición.- Repetía desesperado.- ¡Que esta pasando conmigo? ¿Por qué a mi?- No iba prestando atención, solo sumido en sus ideas, sin embargo tuvo que regresar a la realidad cuando un claxon sonó a un poca distancia de él. Abrió los ojos sorprendido quedando completamente inmóvil frente al vehiculo que estaba por golpearlo; el auto freno, pero no seria suficiente.- "Quizás esto sea lo mejor".- Se dijo mentalmente cerrando ahora los ojos.

Volvió a abrirlos muy lentamente, encontrándose con una figura borrosa frente a él.

-Chico ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la figura que se hizo mas clara a los pocos segundos.

-¿No… estoy muerto?- Pregunto Lavi parpadeando extrañado e incorporándose detenidamente del suelo, el otro tipo lo tomo de un brazo y ayudo a levantarse.

-Vaya que estas loco. Tienes suerte de que estuviera por aquí o si estarías muerto.

-¿Eh?- Examino a la persona frente a él; un hombre muy alto de un porte imponente, de tez blanca y un cabello largo hasta la cadera color rojo, aun mas fuerte que el de Lavi, la mitad de su rostro, la derecha, era cubierta en su totalidad por el cabello; también tenia una barba de chivo. Y aunque Lavi solo veía la mitad izquierda de este quedo sorprendido, su mirada era seria y calculadora, pero lo que mas le impacto y dejo mudo era ese ojo rojo penetrante.- ¿U-Usted me salvo?- Tartamudeo nervioso.

-Así es chico, deberías poner mas atención de por donde caminas.- Dijo colocándose de lado ignorando hasta cierto punto a Lavi y sacando un cigarro de su abrigo.

-Mu-Muchas gracias.- Extrañamente se ruborizo.

-Me debes una chico.- Arrojo la colilla del cigarro que consumió casi en segundos al suelo y dándole la espalda comenzó a alejarse.- La próxima vez que nos encontremos.- Alzo la mano derecha y se marcho.

Lavi simplemente se le quedo viendo, incapaz de moverse de su lugar hasta que este desapareció de su vista.- La… próxima vez…- Repitió las palabras del hombre por fin girándose sobre su lugar y continuando con el camino que antes siguió.

Fin capitulo II

Reviews?? Espero saber que les pareció este capi… Y pues a esperar que termine el tercero xD pero no me molesta que me den ánimos o digan lo que opinan. Hasta entonces!! Sayo!!!


	3. Aoi Kage

El tercero!! Je je je no se porque cuando termine este capi le puse al documento "Capitulo 5" creo que escribir tantos a la vez ya me hace perderme, pero no importa!! Porque escribiré mas aun! Es mi cometido!! Me encanta simple y sencillamente el Lucky. Bueno pues aquí les dejo el capitulo.

D. Gray-Man no me pertenece…

**Capitulo III: Aoi Kage. **

Una niña de unos seis años, corría por un enorme campo verde; la pequeña se veía de espalda como si todo lo estuviera observando alguien detrás de ella. El viento alborotaba el cabello de la niña, en una melena color rojo. Esta se giro pero al hacerlo no se pudo ver del todo su rostro ya que el cabello cubría sus ojos, solo miraba su boca, que pronuncio algunas palabras, por desgracia no salio sonido alguno.

Y justo en ese momento Lavi abrió los ojos pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver frente a él otros enormes ojos a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara.

-¡Ahhhh!- Grito, sentándose de golpe en la cama y recargándose en la barda y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente reconoció a la persona.- Ty…ki.

-Hola.- Saludo el otro sin haberse movido a pesar del alboroto.

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?- Miro el reloj comprobando que eran las tres treinta y seis de la mañana.- ¿Ya vio la hora?

-Si. Y lo siento mucho. Solo quería verte, estaba preocupado.

-¿Preocupado?- Pregunto extrañado.

-Si. Ayer ya no te vi y la verdad tenía un mal presentimiento.- Dijo colocándose una mano en el mentón.

-Pe-pero pudo esperar a que amaneciera por lo menos.

-Imposible. No estaría tranquilo. Tenia que verte. De hecho llevo aquí ya dos horas, pero no quería despertarte.- sonrió.- Te ves muy lindo cuando duermes.

-¡¿Cómo puede decir eso luego de espiarme?! ¿Sabe que esta acos…- En eso tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Lavi?- Ahora que escuchaba la voz de su madre, el pelirrojo agradecía haberla cerrado con seguro sino seguro lo habría descubierto.

-¿S-Si?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué esta pasando allí? ¿Estas bien, con quien hablas?

-E-Estoy solo mamá. Solo tuve una pesadilla e… intento recordarla en voz alta; siento haberte despertado.

-Bien Lavi, pero discute mas en silencio tu pesadilla o mejor duérmete que mañana tengo que trabajar.

-Si mamá. Lo siento.- Y espero a escuchar que su madre se marcho para suspirar aliviado.- Mire lo que hice por su culpa.- Miro con molestia a Tyki.

-No importa.- Mantuvo su sonrisa.- Valió la pena.- Dijo y en un movimiento veloz le robo un beso que sonrojo al pelirrojo.

-Ty-Ty-Tyki deje de hacer eso.- Tartamudeo.

-¿Qué deje de hacer qué?- Pregunto con su rostro alegre.

-E-Eso…

-¿Te refieres a esto?- Y volvió a besarlo, solo que esta vez de una manera mas lenta permaneció en los labios del otro con cuidado de no perturbarlo mas, besando dulce y suavemente; Lavi le correspondió extrañado, pues no tenia el mínimo deseo de apartarse, era exactamente lo que había pasado el día anterior. Y recordó que esa fue la razón por la cual salio corriendo, de nuevo se separo y bajando de la cama avanzo hasta la ventana, donde reposo los brazos, en silencio con la cabeza gacha.

-Lavi.- Llamo Tyki.

-Esto… no es correcto.- Solo dijo.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué razón te cuesta tanto trabajo comprender lo que eres para mi, lo que representas y lo que siento?

-¿Por qué usted cree que es tan fácil aceptar todo lo que me dice?- Le reto.

-Porque es real y te lo estoy demostrando. Porque sabes que también sientes algo por mi y me lo demuestras.- El pelirrojo abrió los ojos.

-No… puedo. Es tan repentino. Me es muy difícil.- Se sujeto la cabeza con una mano..- Sin que el menor se diera cuenta ya se encontraba detrás de este, paso sus manos por el estomago del contrario envolviéndolo y recargando su rostro en el hombro, susurro.- No tiene porque serlo. Solo déjame llevarlo todo a mi, tú solo déjamelo a mi y se mió. Yo cargare tú peso y estando juntos descubrirás la verdad y me amaras; como lo hiciste antes. Como debe ser.- Sentir aquella calida respiración fue una sensación única para Lavi, algo que no recordaba haber experimentado. Cosa que no logro descifrar.

-Tyki.- Ladeo el rostro topándose con el contrario, se miraron en silencio por segundos que parecían eternos y fue entonces que el mismo Lavi corto la distancia que les quedaba y tomo los labios de su maestro con los propios.

La mañana siguiente llego y Lavi abrió los ojos lentamente, no había escuchado su despertador pero lo que le quito el sueño fue aquel delicioso aroma a comida y no se trataba de un sueño ya que frente a su cama yacía un magnifico desayuno, enorme y elegante, se sentó confundido; su mamá jamás le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, y en ese instante apareció el autor de tan exquisito platillo.

-Buenos días Lavi.- Se sentó a un lado de la cama.

-¿Maestro?- Parpadeo.

-Vamos Lavi, te he dicho que no me llames maestro ni de usted. Haces que me sienta muy viejo y no lo soy.

-Pero… ¿Qué no ha vivido más de siete siglos?

-Si… pero no he envejecido nada, estoy igual. Tengo veintiséis años y ya.

-Setecientos veintiséis.- Corrigió Lavi.

-Tú quieres hacer que envejezca mas rápido ¿verdad?- Fingió molestia y le revolvió el pelo al menor, haciendo que este sonriera.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, aun así debo admitir que estas muy conservado.

-Ya, ya mejor comete eso antes de que se enfrié. Además se te hará tarde para las clases.

-¿Tú lo preparaste?

-Si.- Saco un cigarro de la bolsa trasera del pantalón y al colocarlo en sus labios lo encendió.

-¿Y mi mamá?- Se preocupo al momento.

-Tranquilo. Ella se fue temprano así que no me vio.- Lavi suspiro tranquilo y dio la primera probada al platillo.-…- Degusto unos segundos.- Por dios, esto esta delicioso.

-Je, algo tenia que aprender a hacer en setecientos años ¿No crees?- Expulso el humo ladeando el rostro para no molestar con el olor a Lavi.

-Tyki eres buenísimo para cocinar.- Respondió mientras continuaba comiendo.

-No comas tan rápido. No llegaras tarde, iremos en mi auto y además estas hablando con la boca llena.

Lavi se atraganto, hasta que logro pasarse el bocado, hablo.- Claro que no. Si me ven bajar de tu auto ¿Qué crees que dirán?

-Me tiene muy sin cuidado, pero si tanto te aflige, te dejare antes de llegar al instituto y así no te verán llegar conmigo.

-Ah….- Dio una mordida a un trozo de pan.- esta bien.

Después de terminar la comida se ducho y arreglo para al final irse a clases como quedo con Tyki, en su auto.

-¿Ese es… tu auto?-Frente a él había un mustang tinto, el pelirrojo estaba asombrado, lo mas probable es que este fuera del año.

-Es solo uno de ellos.- Contesto y en un acto de caballerosidad le abrio la puerta.

-¿Cu-Cuanto ganan los maestros disculpa?- Lo miro con un tic en el ojo.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Lavi, no es con el sueldo de maestro que lo conseguí. Recuerda cuanto llevo viviendo.

-Asombroso.- Y entro en el auto, para terminar de admirarlo por dentro. Tyki cerro la puerta y rodeo el auto.

-Si quieres te lo puedo regalar.- Hablo, sentándose del lado del conductor.

-¡¿Estas hablando en serio?!- Le brillaron los ojitos, pero tres segundos después regreso a la realidad.- No. Espera no. Es una locura, no podría llegar con un auto así.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Encendió el mustang, el sonido del motor deslumbro mas a Lavi. Era como un dulce ronroneo.

-Porque es ilógico y además si llegasen a enterarse en la escuela, nos correrían a ambos. Pensarían mal.

-Lavi, ya te lo explique, eso es algo que no me interesa. Escucha, yo estoy de maestro porque tú lo estas de alumno. Cuando tú dejes ese lugar yo también lo haré.

-Lo se. Pero mejor olvidemos esto del auto.

-Como quieras, pero, el auto es tuyo Lavi, yo solo lo guardare por ti.

-No se que decir Tyki, esto… bueno un auto…

-No digas nada.- Estando en luz roja, se aproximo y le dio un beso.- Te amó.- Y continuo el recorrido dejando a un silencioso y apenado Lavi.

Las clases iban a la perfección, Lavi ya tenia superado el temor a la clase de Historia Internacional y justo ahora estaba por empezar.

-¿Por qué te ves tan alegre ahora Baka Usagi?- La voz de su amigo, Yu Kanda, lo saco de su ensoñación.

-¿Eh? ¿Estoy feliz?- Contesto con otra pregunta.

-Tienes esa sonrisa estupida y hoy no te quejaste por entrar a esa clase.- Lo miro serio.

-Pues… No podría quejarme todo el tiempo, después de todo debo terminar esa materia.

-Mmm…- No dijo nada Kanda.

-Además, hoy no me puede castigar de nuevo el maestro.- Se ensancho su sonrisa.

Tyki entro al aula y todo mundo guardo silencio, a excepción de algunos cuchicheos de las mujeres, comentando lo bien que se veía el profesor el día de hoy, así como todos los días.

-Buenos días.- Saludo cordial, recibiendo respuesta por todos los demás.- Antes de comenzar, les pediré que dejen sus tareas aquí, por favor.- Todos se levantaron para hacer lo que se les pidió y de pronto Lavi quedo shockeado.

-Mi… Mi tarea.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Kanda, mirándolo.

No hice mi tarea.- Comenzó a sudar frió.

-¿Qué estabas diciendo hace rato sobre que ya no te iban a castigar?- Hablo en tono burlón Yu.

"Pero si estuve con él todo el tiempo y hasta en la noche y no me lo recordó" Se decía mental y en seguida sus ojos se posaron en Tyki quien lo miraba detenidamente para después sonreír divertido.- ¡Ah, me tendió la trampa!- Grito en pleno salón, dejándose caer sobre su pupitre.

-¿Qué le sucede Joven Nine? ¿Dónde esta su tarea?- Creyó que al preguntar esto, Tyki mostraba un tono triunfante.

-No la traje maestro.- No servia de nada que hiciera rodeos.

-Esta bien joven Nine, seguramente debe gustarle mucho quedarse hasta tarde. Nos veremos después de clases.- Y dicho esto, se escucharon algunas risas y vocecillas burlándose de este. Por su parte miro con molestia sin disimular al maestro., Tyki solo se le quedo observando confundido pero prefirió no darle importancia y continuo con su clase.

Las materias terminaron. Lavi y Kanda guardaron sus cosas y se levantaron de sus pupitres. Iniciaron a caminar en silencio, aunque no podía durar mucho por parte de Lavi.

-¿Iras a practicar Yu-chan?- No hubo contestación, mas que silencio por parte del otro.- Esta bien. Yu.

-Che. Baka usagi. Y si, iré a practicar.

-Quisiera ir a acompañarte, pero sino fuera por el castigo injusto que me puso ese profesor mentiroso y abusivo. Ya me las va a pagar.

-Fuiste tú quien no hizo su trabajo. Aparte de que no creo que puedas hacerla algo a un maestro. Eligio bien su posición.- Hablo sin mirar nada especifico en su camino.

-¿Cómo?- Se giro a verlo con confusión.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo.- Y giro hacia la izquierda en el pasillo, la dirección donde estaba el salón de entrenamiento.

-¿Qué quiso decir Yu?- Parpadeo aun confundido, sin embargo prosiguió con su camino ya que probablemente Tyki le estaría esperando en el salón, al llegar comprobó, que efectivamente allí estaba.

-Llegas tarde.- Soltó mirándolo.

-Fui a dejar algunos libros al casillero, además simplemente me alargaras las horas de castigo o inclusive puedes castigarme otro día. Ya que veo que no se te hace nada difícil.- Dijo molesto cerrando la puerta y cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Lavi, no te enfades. De esta manera podemos pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Es que es muy fácil para ti, porque tú eso quieres. ¿Olvidas que yo aun no estoy seguro?

-Pero pensé que ayer ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo.- Se aproximo a Lavi.

-Solo te dije que te permitiría acercarte, pero aun no son las cosas muy claras para mí. Y sabes que no siento nada por ti a pesar de lo que dices.- Estaba molesto.

-En eso estas equivocado.- Lo tomo de los brazos sin poner mucha presión.- Tú sientes algo por mi, es solo cuestión de tiempo. Te prometí que regresaría el corazón y así será.

-Tyki.- Lo observo a aquellos orbes color miel.

-Te lo prometo.- Y le dio un suave beso.

-Yo… yo.- No despego los ojos de los del otro y entonces hasta que se sintió muy nervioso y se soltó de Tyki pasando al asiento donde dejo su mochila.- Creo que… tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que estaré aquí y comenzar mi trabajo de Literatura porque sino no lo acabo.- Se puso a esculcar su mochila para no mirarlo mas.

Tyki suspiro con pesar, estaba en un buen momento. Dio unos pasos para estar junto a Lavi y se sentó a un lado.- ¿Te refieres a la tarea de cuento que les contó tú madre?

Se volvió a este sorprendido.- ¿En todo estas cierto?

-En todo lo referente a ti, si.- Declaro alegre.

-Era de esperarse.- Se recostó en la paleta del pupitre.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con la tarea.

-No creo que este bien, además eres profesor de historia internacional, no de literatura.

-Es lo de menos Lavi. Creo que e vivido lo suficiente, a parte de que tú tarea es sobre algo que quizás debas conocer. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que esa historia no es tan falsa como piensas.

-Esa historia… ¿Es mi historia?

-Es la historia de ella y tú pasado.

Lavi bajo el rostro.- Lidia ¿Cierto?

-Si. ¿Quieres escucharla?- Pregunto y Lavi mirándolo un poco, asintió.- La que les contó tú madre no es muy exacta.

-Lo se, no debe entrar en detalles.- Aclaro Lavi.

-Bueno es que no hace ver a los personajes como son.- El menor ladeo el rostro.- Tú solo escucha. Conoces la versión que existe en estos tiempos pero no la de ese momento.

Ella, era una mujer muy hermosa. Bueno no lo malinterpretes, aun lo sigues siendo, eso jamás cambiara.- Lavi se sonrojo levemente.

-Tyki… entiendo, ahora no soy mujer.- El moreno asintió.

-¿Por donde comenzar?- Poso una mano sobre la barbilla.

-¿Qué tal si hablas sobre aquella maldición? ¿Por qué nací sin un corazón?- Pregunto en primera persona, algo que le seguía pareciendo raro.

Primero que nada, debes saber que tu no naciste sin un corazón.- Lo miro serio.

-¿Eh?- Ladeo la cabeza.

-Lavi, cuando naciste eras alguien normal, en cuanto a todo tú ser. No podría explicártelo del todo ya que no nos conocimos en ese entonces, sin embargo soy consciente de eso. Te fue arrebatado.

-N-No comprendo.- Negó.

-Por un ser despreciable. Alguien que buscaba obtenerlo todo, incluyéndote. Un hechicero.- Término.

-¿Fui hechizado?- Parpadeo temeroso.

-No exactamente.

-Tyki ese tipo se quedo con mi corazón. Eso no se puede hacer así como así.- Demonios, ahora ya hasta discutía sobre eso como si ya lo creyera completamente.

-Eso lo se. Pero simple y sencillamente se lo quedo, como quien te quita un dulce.

-¿Entonces ese hechicero lo tiene?

-No saques conclusiones hasta que termine de hablar.- Reprocho.- Hace siete siglos él tenia tú corazón, por ese motivo fue que tus padres decidieron desaparecerte, mandarte lejos. Porque temían que algo te pasara. No porque se avergonzaran ni nada parecido. Es que ellos te amaban y…- Fue abierta la puerta del salón dejando ver a la profesora del día anterior-

-Maestro Tyki.- Sonrió la mujer y solo escucharla el moreno hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Profesora.- Coloco media sonrisa forzada.- ¿No sabe tocar las puertas?

-Lo siento tanto maestro pero lo estaba buscando.

-Me doy cuenta.- Contesto frunciendo el seño.- Pero profesora, justo ahora estoy ocupado.

-No, no, no maestro. Solo serán unos momentos.

-Vaya maestro, acompañe a la profesora.- Animo Lavi.- No me moveré de aquí.

-Bien.- Suspiro derrotado.- Enseguida regreso.- Dijo a Lavi.- No se mueva de aquí joven Nine.

-No maestro.- Y se quedo solo en el salón. Dio unos pasos al escritorio y observo las cosas de Tyki, pensó en revisar el portafolio para entretenerse y quizás quitarse de la cabeza las ideas de lo que estaba conversando con su maestro, esa historia que decía era "Su pasado".- Rayos.- Luego de quejarse soltó un suspiro con pesar y dejo caer la cabeza obre el escritorio provocando un sonoro golpe.- ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Y que se supone que deba hacer con todo este problema? Yo solo quería ser un estudiante normal no me interesaba nada de lo sobrenatural. Una vida tranquila y pacifica era todo lo que pedía, quizás viajar para conocer el mundo y después tener una familia. Pero no, no a mi… Lavi tenías que ser la reencarnación de una princesa y tener un enamorado bipolar… De nuevo ¿Por qué a mi?- Ladeo el rostro para quedar en dirección a la ventana y perderse allí, en el cielo…

-… La… vi…- Se levanto de golpe del lugar al escuchar al viento susurrar su nombre. Se quedo de pie y giro el rostro por todo el salón, ni si quiera respiro esperando escucharlo de nuevo y al no escuchar nada volvió a respirar normalmente.

-Creo que… estoy volviéndome loco.- Se tallo el cuello.

-La….- Y de nuevo, esta vez se le figuro a una voz femenina.-… vi.- No estaba seguro de donde provenía pero no era del salón, estaba en la calle por lo que no espero mas y dejando todas sus cosas, salio corriendo del aula. No sabía que rumbo tomar o tal vez creía que no lo conocía porque en cuanto estuvo fuera de la escuela una ráfaga le golpeo como si le indicara el camino. Giraba por calles que nunca antes había pasado sin prestarles atención ya que continuaba corriendo apresurado.-…No… márchate… - El viento susurro nuevamente y insólitamente golpeo para el lado contrario por el que estaba soplando, mas esta vez Lavi no hizo caso a esta ráfaga como lo hizo anteriormente, lo ignoro como si otra cosa le estuviera atrayendo y de la nada al llegar a una esquina dejo de soplar. Lavi lo imito y paro, más que nada porque no tenia idea de donde estaba.

-Y ahora ¿Dónde me metí?- Se recargo en la barda y se dedico a examinar las calles por si lograba reconocer alguna.- ¿Cuánto habré corrido?

-¿Chico?-

Escucho y aquella voz se le hizo familiar, se volteo topándose con aquel hombre pelirrojo que le salvo la vida el día anterior.- ¡Ah!- Se sorprendió.- Es usted.- Lo apunto.

-Ciertamente también estoy sorprendido. No esperaba volver a verte ¿Qué estas haciendo chico? ¿Otra vez metiéndote en problemas? Ahora no puedo salvarte estoy muy ocupado.

-N-No… bueno yo…- miro el suelo.- la verdad es que.- Hizo otra pausa apenado.- me perdí.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.- Soltó la carcajada el hombre.- Lo sabia, tienes cara de no saber en donde estas ¿Pero que haces por acá?

-No estoy seguro.- se puso rojo.

-¿No estas seguro?- Se extraño.

-Solo… corrí un rato.

-Comprendo.- Tomo un cigarro del abrigo que llevaba.- ¿Querías despejarte un poco? ¿Tienes problemas?

-… Algo así.- Jugo con los dedos Lavi.

-Bien.- Expulso el humo.- Te llevare a un lugar cercano a tú casa ¿Te parece?

Alzo el rostro para mirarlo.- No. No quisiera ser una molestia para usted.

-No hay problema, no te llevare a tú casa, dije cerca.- Declaro con sinceridad.- Te dije que tenia mucho trabajo.

-A… si.

-Vamos mi carro esta estacionado por allá.- Comenzó a caminar y fue seguido por Lavi.- Por cierto chico ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Lavi!- Soltó mas animado.

-Yo soy Cross.

-Cross…- repitió.- ah también yo Cross-san quería agradecerle lo de ayer.

-Ya me habías agradecido, Lavi.- Al mencionar su nombre el pelirrojo menor sintió algo extraño en el estomago por lo que se detuvo unos segundos, para entonces al verse quedado atrás correr para alcanzar al otro.

-Si pero ayer estaba algo ido por lo que paso, pensaba que no fue un buen agradecimiento.

-Con decir gracias es más que suficiente. No importa como estés.- Llegaron al carro. Un Stratus color rojo tan hermoso y brillante como si fuera recién comprado. Desactivo la alarma y abrió las puertas.- Sube.- Lavi no dijo nada mas, se subió y coloco el cinturón siguiendo a Cross en su recorrido al lado del conductor, el auto olía bien a tapiz de piel y nuevo, con una combinación de tabaco, aquella revoltura le daba un aroma realmente agradable; cuando por fin Cross remontó, encendió el motor y arranco. Lavi se le quedo viendo con detenimiento por el tiempo que Cross hizo silencio.- ¿Y bien?

-¿Cómo?- No supo que contestar estaba algo ido.

-¿Qué por donde podría dejarte? No puedo ir a ningún lado sino me das algún sitio.

-La facultad de literatura de Mynsei.

-¿Asistes a esa facultad?- Pregunto despegando la mirada de la calle para ver a Lavi.

-Si, pero no tengo mucho ahí, apenas unos cuantos meses.

-No importa cuanto tiempo lleves, si entraste ya eres estudiante de allí. Yo estuve trabajando ahí un tiempo.- Dijo de lo más tranquilo.

-¡¿Trabajo allí?!- Se sorprendió.

-Claro. Di algunas clases pero después descubrí que eso de ser maestro no es lo mió.- Tomo un cigarro y encendiéndolo lo coloco en su boca.

-No puedo creerlo, en serio es una coincidencia enorme, usted trabajo donde yo estudio.- Hablo animado.

-Así suele pasar, este mundo es pequeño.- Expulso el humo.- Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con algo puedes consultarme, conozco a mucha gente de alli. Y en cuanto a algunas enseñanzas; es verdad que ya no doy clases pero puedo ayudarte.

-Muchas gracias Cross-san.- Hablo animado el menor.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Lavi. Además así podemos seguirnos viendo ¿Te parece?- Le miro de reojo con media sonrisa.

-Si. Esa idea me agrada mucho.- Asintió con su enorme sonrisa.

-Bien. Y por ahora terminamos.

-¿Eh?- Se extraño de pronto.

-Ya hemos llegado, la facultad esta muy cerca de aquí y yo debo desviarme ya.

Lavi miro por la ventana percatándose que ciertamente ya conocía aquellas calles.- Cierto.- Se rasco la cabeza.- Mejor me bajo para no quitarle mas tiempo.

-Tranquilo no me quitas tiempo, solo que ahora ya lo tengo ocupado.- Lavi sonrió con ese comentario y abriendo la puerta bajo.

-Muchas gracias Cross-san espero verlo muy pronto.- Cerro la puerta.

-Oye chico toma.- Le paso una tarjeta.- Ahí viene mi numero, llámame cuando quieras platicar o lo que sea.

-Si, lo haré, de nuevo muchas gracias Cross-san.- Agito la mano en despedida y el otro acelero, alejándose y Lavi emprendió la marcha a su escuela, primero de una manera lenta, pensando en lo que le había sucedido iba bastante tranquilo y sonriente hasta que algo llego de golpe a su cabeza.- Oh no.- se puso pálido.- Le prometí a Tyki que no saldría del salón y...- Miro muy lentamente su reloj poniéndose mas pálido aun.- ¿Tan-Tan tarde es ya?- Prácticamente pasaron tres horas en ese lapso que al menor le pareció ser muy rápido y de poco tiempo, seguramente su maestro estaría preocupado y buscándole y era probable que también fuera a reprenderlo por eso. Lavi acelero el paso hasta que llego al salón donde lo había dejado; ya no estaba él, ni sus cosas.- Va a matarme… literalmente, porque de seguro me castiga un mes.- Hizo una mueca decaída y salio a paso desganado del salón, ahora solo le quedaba ir a su casa el ultimo o primer lugar donde Tyki le buscaría. Los pasillos estaban solos y esto le extraño, era cierto que a esas horas no solía haber mucha gente pero él ya se había quedado inclusive mas tarde y siempre veía a uno que otro, por lo que no comprendía porque estaba tan vació, hasta que al final del pasillo observo que alguien yacía de pie, no le tomo importancia y continuo su camino, cuando estuvo por pasarlo de largo le escucho hablar.

-Espera.- Su tono de voz era grave y viéndolo bien, no vestía el uniforme de la escuela. Era un joven, quizás solo un poco más grande que él, de cabello rubio y piel bronceada.

-¿Si?- Le miro interrogante.

-Eres Lavi-kun ¿Cierto?

-¿Y tú eres?- Respondió contrarrestándolo con una pregunta.

-Eh venido a pedirle que me acompañe Lavi-kun.

-Disculpa pero no tengo tiempo, además no se quien seas y si eres de la facultad de Remio ya les dije que lo que paso allá quedo atrás, no mas peleas estuvieron a punto de expulsarme por eso, así que no me busques y…

-No tengo nada que ver de esa tal facultad. Después sabrá quien soy, ya me conocerá en su momento, pero ahora solo busco que me acompañe. Mi señor desea verlo.- Dio unos pasos alrededor de Lavi quien no le quito la vista de encima.

-Te lo dije. No me interesa quien sea "Tu señor" pero dile que mi respuesta es un rotundo "No" así que hasta nunca.- Nuevamente se decidió a pasarlo de largo pero cuando cruzo por su lado el otro lo sujeto del brazo con una fuerza tan grande que lastimo a Lavi "¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza?" se pregunto el pelirrojo cruzando las miradas.- Suéltame.- Prácticamente fue una orden.

-Tengo ordenes, no desobedezco.- Le observaba serio.

-Te pedí que me soltaras.- Lo sujeto con su mano libre y en un movimiento se cambio de lugares, girándolo en el aire y tirándolo en el suelo de golpe y logrando safarse.- Por lo menos no te levantaras en un rato, eso te enseñara.- Y cuando le miraba en el suelo este ya no se encontraba allí.- ¡¿Pero qué?!- Se sorprendió y cuando se volteo para buscarlo allí estaba parado justo enfrente, Lavi retrocedió.- ¿Cómo es posible?- Continuo retrocediendo.

-Por favor Lavi. No hagamos esto difícil.

-¿Quién eres?- Estaba algo asombrado, y cuando vio que el otro lo sujetaría de nuevo se hecho a correr.- ¡Aléjate de mi!- Y de la nada aquel chico paso a una gran velocidad delante de Lavi haciendo que este cayera al suelo de trasero y sintió la presión en el brazo de la mano del otro.- ¡Suéltame!- Y de repente la presión se fue, como si el pedirlo fuera suficiente sin embargo cuando observo lo que pasaba una figura que emanaba un aura imponente estaba delante de él, con una "Katana" en manos, una hermosa espada japonesa que desprendía una luz color azul tan destellante que no diviso del todo bien a aquel que le salvo.- ¿Qui-Quien es?

-Che. Eres un Baka Usagi.- Reconoció en seguida aquella voz.

-¿Yu-Yuu?- Si antes estaba sorprendido por el tipo que le obligaba a acompañarle, ahora realmente estaba atónito de ver a su amigo de una forma completamente diferente a quien siempre supo era Yuu Kanda. Su corazón se acelero y solo pudo quedarse en donde ya estaba mirando.

Fin capitulo III

Este me quedo largo a diferencia de los demás pero no calculo que tan largo o corto debe ser el capi xD. Espero lo hayan disfrutado y pues quizás les deje con dudas pero ya las iré respondiendo en el siguiente capitulo (solo para dejarlos con mas) Pues entonces hasta otro fic o próximo capitulo. Por cierto Reviews por favor!!

Sayo


	4. Un pasado Reencarnado 1º parte

..Antes que nada es pedirles una enorme disculpa por la tan larga espera.

Admito que en mucho este atraso es mi culpa, la razón; que desde hace tiempo ya llevaba la mitad del capitulo lista, cuando se me ocurre cambiar mi método de trabajo, según yo para escribir mucho mas rápido, pero no fue así.

Con el primer método siempre tenía un poco de tiempo por mínimo que fuera con el nuevo, no me sobraba y la universidad no ayudaba y para empeorarlo gracias al estrés perdí la inspiración. Es por esto que les agradezco de sobre manera sus reviews apoyándome, animándome y hasta presionándome, con los cuales volví a inspirarme y regrese a mi antiguo método. Muchísimas gracias a todos y por favor no dejen de apoyar mis fics.

Y ahora si, al fic ^^

D. Gray-Man no me pertenece los derechos son completamente de Hoshino-sensei, alabada seas.

Capitulo IV

Un pasado reencarnado -1º parte-

-¿Yu-Yuu?- Lavi no tenia palabras en ese momento estaba mas que sorprendido. Ya que a la ultima persona que se imagino ver ahí seria a su amigo Yuu Kanda. Y si es que llego a pensar en levantarse o correr esa idea quedo en el pasado, porque sus piernas no reaccionaron.

-Lavi levántate. En ese lugar me estorbas.- Blandió la katana en el aire cosa que logro hacer reaccionar al pelirrojo y aun en el suelo se movió a gatas de allí hasta pegarse a la barda. Kanda le siguió de reojo y al verlo mas alejado se volvió a mirar al otro.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te envió? Y ¿Que quieres?

-Ja.- sonrió el rubio.- No es algo que tu debas conocer.

-Entonces haré que me lo digas para conocerlo.

-No deberías meterte, simplemente busco que Lavi me acompañe, es todo, no es algo que te incumba o deba molestarte.- Hablo despreocupado.

-Para tu mala suerte eso no te lo puedo permitir y este chico idiota que ves y quieres llevarte es mi amigo y por lo tanto mi protegido.- Con cada palabra que Lavi escuchaba quedaba más sin que decir y sobre todo cuando escucho del mismo Kanda "es mi amigo" eso se lo esperaba mucho menos.

-Entonces que sea a la mala.- Se paso una mano por el cabello que cubría su frente y la dejo allí. Agacho el rostro y Kanda movió hacia atrás su pie derecho a su vez que se colocaba en posición de batalla con la katana en la mano derecha; Lavi trato de no perder detalle de lo que sucedería y de repente cuando el otro chico alzo de nuevo el rostro perdió la cuenta de todo, una fuerte ráfaga de viento golpeo el lugar como si hubiese entrado un huracán al pasillo, y justo en ese momento para empeorarlo una persona iba girando por el pasillo, una estudiante que salía tarde.

-¡¡Cuidado!!- Grito Lavi y por fin reaccionando, por el peligro fue hacia ella. La mujer no logro ni pensar cuando Lavi ya la había tirado colocándose encima para cubrirla, Kanda lo vio y actuó lo mas rápido que pudo; los cristales tronaron de uno en uno y cuando iba a pegarles este alzo la katana y la bajo en un movimiento tan rápido que a Lavi le pareció verlo cortar el viento como si fuese una hoja; ese pasillo estaba sufriendo estragos y si continuaban así terminaría siendo ruinas, quien sabe y hasta la escuela entera. Yuu pasó a tomar el mango con ambas manos y cerró los ojos, el pie derecho que seguía ubicado un paso detrás del izquierdo se movió ligeramente hacia delante y el contrario dio un golpe sobre su lugar y entonces la katana fue blandida por el centro de un cotado al otro, partiendo esta vez en cuatro a la ventisca logrando desaparecerla.

Lavi ni si quiera parpadeo en ese lapso, se levanto con cuidado, la chica se había desmayado, pero estaba bien y él creía no haber perdido detalle de nada, pero igual estaba tan anonadado que seguramente olvidaría muchas cosas al salir de ese schock y cuando por fin regreso a la realidad fue que sintió el liquido calido avanzar por su rostro, con la diestra toco muy lentamente la zona sin sentir dolor alguno y al bajarla para estudiar lo que era, descubrió su palma manchada en sangre. Y para empeorarlo no se dio cuenta, hasta ahora, que la mitad de su vista era oscura, de nuevo llevo su mano al rostro, mejor dicho al ojo que veía solo oscuridad, el derecho; y al tocarlo, solo con un rose un inmenso dolor como una aguja punzante le invadió.- ¡Ahhhhh!- Se encogió, tomándose la cara con ambas manos. Con el grito Kanda se vio forzado a girar y a su vez correr hacia él cuando ve la sangre bajar por el brazo del pelirrojo.

-¡Lavi!- Pero antes de llegar el chico rubio sobre paso a Kanda, alza el brazo dispuesto a coger a Lavi, sin embargo nunca sucedió eso, en tan solo tres segundos es tomado por la cabeza y estrellado en la misma barda que estaba casi destruida por la ventisca creando un enorme hoyo hacia uno de los salones. Kanda se detuvo, no tenia porque correr mas, Lavi estaba a salvo. Tyki se encontraba justo enfrente de él en su forma oscura, se inclino a Lavi y observo de reojo el hueco donde el chico rubio se puso de pie y sacudiéndose el polvo dirigió de igual forma una mirada rápida a Tyki, sonrió quitado de la pena y en un santiamén desapareció. Y ahora Tyki tomando a Lavi en brazos, que aun temblaba, mas parecía haberse quedado inconsciente por la impresión; se giro a Kanda.

-¿Tenias que esperar setecientos años?- Escupió despectivo el moreno y también se marcho de aquel lugar.

-Che.- Bufo y caminando a un paso pausado se acerco a la chica para comprobar su estado.

Un campo inmenso invadido por el verde pastizal, acompañado de un sol radiante que no calaba, todo lo contrario se sentía bastante bien, mas adelante se divisaba un lago tan limpio y transparente que era de color azul por el reflejo del cielo.- ¿Dónde estoy?- Y de la nada Lavi yacía parado en este escenario, desubicado y confundido.- ¿Es el cielo? ¿Acaso morí?

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.- Una risilla aguda sonó detrás de él por lo que se giro rápidamente mas no encontró a nadie.- Ja, ja, ja.- De nuevo y esta vez le parecio que se trataba de una niña. Volvió a voltearse y ahora sin estar equivocado, una pequeña estaba frente a él.

-Yo te conozco.- Y casi al mismo tiempo que lo decía su mente recapitulaba aquel sueño que tuvo, era la misma niña y como en el sueño nuevamente no se le veía el rostro, mas que aquella sonrisa.- ¿Quién eres? ¿Un ángel? – La pequeña rió y negó.- ¿Entonces quién eres? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Preguntaba mientras seguía a la pequeña que avanzaba hacia el lago.

-Princesa.- Una tercera voz les hizo compañía.- Princesa Lidia.- Con el segundo llamado y la pronunciación de ese nombre Lavi vio necesario conocer a quien hablaba, se volteo en su sitio sin embargo antes de ver de quien se trataba una mano le cubrió el rostro y otra le sujeto bruscamente por la cadera. Perdió la posibilidad de moverse y de pronto el único sonido que escucho fue el de su corazón, pero dejo de ser el único cuando sintió un aliento cerca de su oído.- Dámelo.- era la misma voz.- Dámelo príncipe Lavi.- De la nada cayo en un vació, como si flotase en la nada, ya no le sujetaban pero aun no lograba moverse, se dejo llevar y se sumió en aquel vació hasta que deslumbro una luz que poco a poco creció hasta que lo lleno todo. Unos murmullos muy alejados fue lo primero que escucho, seguido por el ligero viento soplando y chocando con las cortinas, lentamente aquella luz tomaba una forma, un cuarto, estaba en un cuarto y él permanecía recostado, mas que nada lo sabia porque veía la lámpara en el techo no obstante, no todo estaba bien y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba asustado cuando recordó lo ultimo que sucedió, lo que paso en su escuela y que ahora mismo se volvía a percatar de que al final de su recuerdo no tenia una vista clara, justo como ahora, la mitad derecha era negra. Se levanto de golpe y estuvo por bajar de la cama pero unas suaves y calidas manos le detuvieron, esas manos que conocía tan bien y que con solo un toque comenzaban a tranquilizarle.

-Ty-Tyki.- Le miro.

-Tranquilo, todo esta bien. Ya paso. Estas bien.- Inicio con una suave caricia en los brazos de Lavi que ayudaron a acompasar, para así volver a recostarle.

-No… No entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Y Yuu? ¿Y la chica, cómo esta la chica?- De nuevo intento levantarse, sin ningún resultado.

-Lavi cálmate primero. Tú amigo esta aquí.- Apunto a una esquina y siguiéndolo el pelirrojo se topo con Kanda sentado estudiándolo de brazos cruzados.

-¡Yuu!- Sonrió y se calmo un poco.

-Usagi, ni en ese estado te permito que me llames así.

-Ah, si, lo siento. Me alegra que estés bien, pero y…

Interrumpió Tyki.- Ella esta bien, sufrió un shock pero no tuvo ni una herida, y no recuerda bien lo que paso en si. Y antes de que preguntes, pues cancelaron por unos días las clases por lo que sucedió.- Lavi abrió la boca pero de nuevo Tyki no le permitió hablar.- No, no se enteraron de lo que paso. Ellos creen que se trata de un estudiante que puso una bomba en el pasillo y pues ella y tú estuvieron en el lugar equivocado simplemente.

-Fue mi culpa.- Agacho la vista el pelirrojo a las sabanas.- Esto no habría pasado de haberme quedado como me lo pediste.

-No te culpes, lo que menos tienes en esto es culpa.- Hablo Tyki tomando con una mano el mentón de Lavi alzando el rostro para después acariciarle la mejilla. Ciertamente Tyki tenia el deseo de conocer la respuesta al porque de la desaparición del pelirrojo, pero este no era el momento, ya preguntaría mas adelante. Lavi lentamente se toco el ojo derecho con la mano y concibió un vendaje que le envolvía parte de la cabeza.- Sufriste una herida cuando los cristales estallaron. No quiero mentirte se que no querrías eso… El doctor no asegura que vayas a recuperar la vista de ese ojo. Lo siento.- Lavi negó.

-No digas eso, no tienes porque apurarte Tyki. No es grave, no es que signifique que morí por esto. Así que no importa.- Tyki no le dio tiempo a pensar y le abrazo con fuerza, envolviéndolo calidamente en sus brazos, el menor se ruborizo y permaneció allí, la sensación era tan agradable que lo que menos deseaba era que le soltara; encontrándose en esa situación debía admitir que le embargaba un deseo por llorar, mas no lo hizo se contuvo y abrazo de igual manera a Tyki; se comprometía a ser fuerte, muy fuerte frente a ellos. Delante de Tyki y Kanda… "¿Kanda?" se repitió en la cabeza.

-¡Ah!- Lavi grito de pronto asustando a Tyki.

-¡¿Qué sucede, te duele algo?!- Se separo para examinarle.

-No, solo que recordé mejor lo que pasó y.- Miro a Yuu.- ¿Cómo es que tú… hiciste eso?- Le apunto.

-Che.- Kanda seguía de brazos cruzados, cerro los ojos unos segundos y seguido los abrió chocando las miradas de ambos.- Porque es una habilidad que llevo practicando desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero… no cualquiera puede desprender un rayo azul de una katana y cortar el viento. Yuu ¿Qué sucedió allá?

Tyki suspiro pesadamente y se presiono la sien.- Eso se debe a que Kanda Yuu no es de este tiempo.

-¿Qué?- No comprendió lo que decía.

-Baka usagi. Yo, al igual que este.- Se refirió a Tyki.- Soy de hace setecientos años. Bueno yo decidí no esperar vivo tanto tiempo. Soy una reencarnación de alguien de esa época.

-¿Una… reencarnación?- Repetía mecánicamente ya que estaba algo shockeado.

-Como tú. Yo reencarne en esta época para cumplir mi promesa.- Continuo Kanda.- Estoy aquí por ti

-¿Por-Por mi? Pero… pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- Miro interrogante a Yuu.

-Porque lo prometí y aun no lo he cumplido, por esa razón reencarne, porque esta vez si cumpliré mi promesa.

-¿Qué promesa?- Prosiguió con preguntas.

-El protegerte y recuperar lo que perdiste.- Contesto firme y serio.

-¿Mi corazón?- Se toco el pecho.

-Si.- Concluyo.

-Sinceramente.- Hablo Tyki.- Hubiese preferido que no reencarnaras.- Acaricio la cabeza de Lavi para calmarlo un poco.

-¿Le conoces?- Ahora la pregunta fue para Tyki.- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen?

-Así es.- Cerro los ojos el mayor como si así recordara aquellos tiempos.- Prácticamente vivimos todos juntos un tiempo, pero esos dos se fueron unos días y…

-…Fue cuando sucedió todo.- Termino Kanda.- No es algo que pueda olvidar. Pero.- Se giro a Tyki decidido y con el seño fruncido.- Tampoco va a repetirse, no lo permitiré.

-¿Esos dos? ¿Había alguien mas?- Fue lo que mas curiosidad le dio.

-Che.- Bufo Kanda.- Eso no importa…

-Él tiene razón.- Tomo Tyki a Lavi por los hombros.- Por ahora mejor recuéstate, necesitas descansar. Y no te preocupes que estaremos aquí.

-Espera ¿Y mi mamá?

-Ella estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, pero se fue entrada la noche ya que se veía muy afligida por eso no le permitieron quedarse. Por si no te has dado cuenta es tarde, así que duerme.- Dijo Tyki sonriéndole.

-¿Y como es que ustedes están aquí?- Indago acostándose.

Resoplo Kanda.- Porque nosotros tenemos nuestras mañas.

-Ya veo.- Lavi empezó a pestañear y cerrar el ojo lentamente.

-Usagi. Tomo la palabra Kanda.- Ni creas que por esto cambiara mi manera de ser o de tratarte.

-Je, je, je si, no esperaba otra cosa.- Dijo ya quedándose dormido.

-Eres una molestia.- Le reclamo Tyki mirándolo despectivamente.

-Cállate.- Correspondió el sentimiento Kanda.

-Buenas noches Lavi.- Tyki le beso la frente a Lavi e intento ignorar al otro; se quedo observándole hasta que se quedo profundamente dormido.

Dos días después dieron de alta al pelirrojo y para la fortuna de Tyki la madre de éste no podría ir a recogerle, por lo que él como compañero de trabajo y maestro de su hijo, se ofreció a hacerlo, pero como no todo podía ser perfecto justo cuando llego se topo con Kanda que también estaba allá.

-¿Y tu vienes a…?- Pregunto el mayor disimulando su molestia.

-A lo mismo que tú, quien sabe que pueda pasar ahora.

-No creo que pase algo, no puede venir alguien y…

-Lo estoy diciendo por ti. Quien sabe de que seas capaz.- Ni si quiera lo miro y se adentro en el hospital.

-¡Si serás!- Enojado, camina detrás reclamando.- ¿Cómo te atreves a si quiera decirlo? Jamás lastimaría a Lavi, por sino lo recuerdas no esta aquí por mi.

-Solo lo protegía. Hubiese sido pero de no hacerlo y tu no estabas cerca; señal de que mucho te importa.

-¡Estaba buscándolo y…- Subió el tono de voz, pero antes de completar la voz de Lavi les interrumpió.

-Ya basta ustedes.- No se percataron de esto pero ya habían llegado al cuarto de Lavi.- Dejen eso ya. Están en un hospital.

-Lavi.- Tyki hablo primero.- Lo siento. Tienes razón.

-Che.- Se cruzo de brazos Kanda.-…

-Así esta mucho mejor.- Sonrió.- ¿Nos vamos? Ya no quiero estar aquí, la comida no me gusta y tengo mucho trabajo pendiente de la escuela.

-Solo era cuestión de que lo pidieras.- Respondió Tyki galante inclinándose y tomando de la mano al pelirrojo para besarla, logrando así sacarle un sonrojo que el mayor disfruto, tanto que estaba por robarle un beso de aquella boca entre abierta pero:

-¡Lavi!- Aquel grito hizo que saltara asustado y se soltara de su maestro, cuando se giro al proveniente agradeció que su recién llegado amigo albino, Allen Walker, estuviera siendo regañado por una enfermera debido a su alteración de la calma, por lo que no fue descubierto; cuando termino de disculparse fue hasta su amigo.- Lavi ¿Ya vas de salida?- Pregunto primero.

-Si. Ya me dieron de alta por fin, ya puedo ir a casa.

-Venia para acompañarte pero…- Miro a Kanda y a Tyki.- Creo que no te iras solo.

-Je, je, je, nop. No va a ser así.- Subió ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Bueno. De cualquier manera te traía los últimos apuntes de clase, te los mando un compañero.

Kanda bufo.- Che. Tanto por nada moyashi, esos se los habría podido dar yo.

Allen lo miro despectivo.- ¿Y quien te pregunto Bakanda? Sol venia a hacer el favor ya que tu eres un egoísta egocéntrico de primera. Hasta me sorprende verte aquí. Si aun no es el fin del mundo como para que te preocupes por alguien de repente.- Lo encaro.

-Guarda silencio gusano. El día que se acabe el mundo será cuando cierres esa bocota que normalmente se abre para tragar.- Contraataco.

-O-Oigan.- una gotita bajo por la sien de Lavi.- N-No es el lugar ni el momento.- Pero era enormemente ignorado, siguiendo ellos con su pelea. Mientras que Tyki cada vez parecía mas enojado con esto, hasta el grado de que una vena se le marcara en la frente y ya bastante harto tomo a Lavi de un brazo y halándolo lo saco de allí.- Tyki espera. No podemos dejarlos.

-Podemos, solo mírame.- Avanzaba rápido; en segundos ya estaba parado en el estacionamiento junto al auto que era de Lavi, este ultimo tomo aire por las prisas.

-No… debimos irnos así… hay que regresar a hablarles.- Busco su teléfono celular pero entonces la mano de Tyki le sujeto la muñeca, nuevamente jalándolo lo puso contra el mustang.- ¿Pero qué te pasa?- Alzo el rostro y se sorprendió al ver a su maestro en la otra forma. En el Tyki oscuro y frió, que le miraba con el seño fruncido y sin posibilidades de dejarle moverse.

-Nunca.- Hablo.- Dejas de pensar en ellos. Olvídate de ellos, no pienses en alguien mas antes que en mi. Lidia eres mió y de nadie mas ¿Comprendes eso? Si pones a alguien mas antes, le matare.- Se aproximo peligrosamente y Lavi no logro moverse, estaba un tanto ido. Pero tuvo que regresar a la realidad cuando sintió que se iba hacia atrás, estaba cayendo, pero reboto en el asiento. Tyki había abierto la puerta del auto, metiéndolo y entrando él seguido, se subió sobre Lavi.

-Ty-Ty-Ty-Tyki ¿Qué haces?- Tartamudeo alterado cuando el moreno cerro la puerta tras de si.- No, apártate Tyki.- Pero el nombrado no obedeció, todo lo contrario obligo a retroceder levemente al menor hasta que choco con la otra puerta cerrada; este acortando esa distancia le tomo del rostro y beso, reclamando esos labios que solo a él le pertenecían.- Ty…- Trato de hablar entre el beso pero solo abrir la boca el mayo aprovecho para introducirse, ahora Lavi intento quitárselo con ambas manos, sin embargo Tyki con una facilidad las tomo con una sola y aparto, a su vez que viéndose con el camino libre inicio con una suave caricia en el pecho, sobre la ropa.

Lavi se ruborizo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, por esto sintió una punzada en el ojo lastimado y ladeo el rostro terminando así el beso, pero ese no fue problema para Tyki que paso a besarle el cuello libre.- Ahh.- Soltó un jadeo repentino y se apeno por haberlo hecho y todavía mas aun, cuando creyó estarlo disfrutando.- De-Detente.

-No lo haré, porque no es lo que deseas en realidad Lidia.

-N-No… No soy Lidia.- Nuevamente intento soltarse.- No sigas.- Se mordió el labio para reprimir un gemido cuando Tyki toco descaradamente en su entrepierna.

-Mmm Lidia. Lo quieres ¿Verdad?- Sonrió burlesco.

-No… no, no, no, n.. ¡ahh!- Gimió sin pudor alguno ya que Tyki tomo con la mano el miembro del pelirrojo y lo apretó para después moverlo suavemente.- Ah... ah-ahm Tyki…- Continuo gimiendo con cada movimiento de la mano.- Mas.- Fue su petición ahora.

-¿Cómo dices Lidia?- Su sonrisa pasó a ser triunfante y satisfecha.

-Ma-mas por favor y… No soy Lidia.- Termino a lo que el moreno soltando sus manos paso a quitarle la camisa de un tirón mientras continuaba con el masaje a la palpitante erección de Lavi.

Era ahora que comenzaba un juego de pasiones dentro del auto, fuera era otra cosa, Allen recién llegaba al estacionamiento; iba echando mil maldiciones por lo bajo.- Estúpido Bakanda, me quito tiempo y cuando menos me di cuenta Lavi ya se había ido y no le di el cuaderno, espero aun alcanzarles. Veamos.- Miro a su alrededor.- El auto del maestro, el auto del maestro.- Buscaba.- ¡Ah!- Sus ojos se posaron en el mustang.- Aun siguen aquí, pero… ¿Donde?- Camino hacia el automóvil.- ¿Dónde estarán? No los veo.- Una ves estando frente a este y siendo de lo mas despistado se recargo en el carro, pensativo, inicio a tararear una canción algo impaciente, hasta que un sonido extraño lo hizo callar y concentrarse en saber que era o de donde provenía. De pronto sintió que el auto se movía levemente y Allen curioso decidió asomarse por la ventana ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? ¿Qué vio? Solo a Tyki, sobre Lavi, ambos aun con pantalón; y besándose con una pasión desbordante, las manos del ultimo recorrían con desespero la espalda del moreno, mientras que las de éluna estaba posada en la ventana y la otra aun en el órgano de Lavi. Tyki le daba la espalda al albino pero Lavi quedaba de frente; sin cortar el beso el pelirrojo abrió el ojo y termino topándose con los violeta de Allen, al principio no reacciono, pero poco a poco fue dejando de corresponder y el rubor se borro y se hizo pálido. Allen se encontraba en estado de shock igual o menor que Lavi. Cuando Tyki se percato de que su pelirrojo dejaba d moverse se separo y le miro, para después girarse a la ventana y así también encontrarse con Allen, ya comprendía el estado de Lavi; bufo molesto y termino de separarse de éste.

Allen se alejo de la ventana.- ¡Lo siento!- Se escucho a un nivel bajo por estar la ventana cerrada.- ¡Yo no quise!- Hizo una inclinación y salio corriendo.

-¡Allen!- Le llamo Lavi, y abriendo la puerta de su lado, tomo una camisa y salio a perseguirle.

-No es posible.- Se quejo Tyki igualmente saliendo pero éste lo hizo con calma.

Lavi seguía corriendo por donde creía se fue Allen.- ¡Allen! ¡Moyashi!- Le llamaba pero no había respuesta y cuando menos se dio cuenta el lugar por el que iba, cambio, pero Lavi lo noto hasta que ya había avanzado de mas, ya que se le hizo bastante infrecuente que de la nada se llenara de neblina y la luz desapareciera, como si el sol fuese cubierto por la nubes.- ¿Allen?- Aun así prosiguió a un paso mas lento.- Allen si estas por ahí ya sal, debo explicarte lo que viste.- Y delante de él se formo una figura a lo que el pelirrojo sonrió.- Allen ya deja de esconderte.- Alzo el brazo y se dispuso a tomarlo del hombro.- Moyashi sobre lo que viste…- Se detuvo y alejo su mano, la figura se giro quedando de frente y Lavi retrocedió.- Tú no eres Allen.- Se trataba de una forma humana, pero de color negro completamente, la figura miro al otro con unos ojos color blanco .- ¿Q-Qué eres?- Se alejo mas sin quitarle la vista de encima y la figura se acerco a la vez.- No te acerques.- Y no le fue posible retroceder mas, choco con algo y al mirar vio a otra de estas figuras.

-Li…Lidia…- Pronuncio una de estas cosas con una voz ronca y forzada. Lavi dio un salto hacia atrás quitándose de en medio. Trato de buscar una salida pero descubrió que se acercaban más de esas formas. Ya teniéndolos tan próximos Lavi se decidió a enfrentarlos y lanzo un golpe a puño cerrado contra uno, no obstante para su sorpresa lo atravesó como si se tratara de agua.

-Que asco ¿Qué rayos son?- Pregunto secándose el liquido que goteaba en su mano sobre su pantalón. Y uno de estos estiro su brazo para tomar a Lavi, pero este ultimo moviéndose rápido le esquivo.- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!- No pensaba esperar la respuesta y corrió evadiendo a varios para hallar como salir de allí, sin embargo su esperanza no duro mucho, ya que delante de él como si estuviesen formados, se encontraban mas de estoas cosas por lo que tuvo que frenar y mantenerse de pie, viro el rostro, los otros ya se aproximaban; trago saliva y una gota de sudor bajo.- ¿Por qué a mi? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¡¿Por qué no puedo estar en mi casa?!¿Por que no puedo ver cosas normales como todos? ¡No es justo!- Grito como si hiciese un berrinche.- ¡Ah! ¡Todo por buscarte y ni apareciste! ¡Moyashi baka!

Una luz blanca se visualizo detrás de los seres oscuros llamando la atención de Lavi, la luz se incremento y como su fuera un flash paso veloz y disipo a los seres junto con la neblina.

-Te he dicho que es Allen.-Sonó la voz del albino a lo que Lavi abrió la boca anonadado. Cuando la luz desapareció por completo, el menor estaba parado justo enfrente del pelirrojo con algo que n paso desapercibido; donde debía estar su brazo izquierdo "normal" había un enorme brazo color plata y con unas enormes garras.

-A-Allen.- Susurro Lavi mientras sus miradas se cruzaban.

-Si.- Y entonces Allen sonrió.

Fin capitulo IV

Les voy a ser completamente sincera, todos sus reviews son mi vitamina y una de mis mas grandes inspiraciones, pero yo como ustedes también soy lectora y se lo difícil que es a veces esperar un nuevo capitulo y mas si el escritor lo hace de largooo (fue una pedrada para mi xD) y pues la verdad nos da pena presionar a quien escribe; de verdad lo se, pero yo les propongo esto, ustedes están en plena libertad de dejar o no un review, cosa que yo les agradeceré; pero el caso es que cada que crean que ya paso mucho tiempo aunque sea solo una semana pueden mandarme un mensaje pidiéndome que actualice ya o diciéndome "Ya es mucho tiempo ¿Cuándo escribes?" para presionarme, y en verdad será muy bien recibido. Aunque no lo crean a veces la presión me inspira ^^.

Y otra cosa mas!!!!!!!!! LS INVITO A FORMAR PARTE DE UN NUEVO FORO DE -MAN EN SI… ES UN FORO LUCKY, APENAS ES NUEVO, PERO EN ESTE SE PUBLICARAN TRABAJOS INNEDITOS, FICS QUE NO PUBLICARE AQUÍ Y MUCHAS MAS COSAS… Además de que se llevara acabo un festejo por la semana Lucky que se acerca. ¡Del 14 al 20 de diciembre! Anímense y formen parte, el link esta en mi perfil.

Reviews:

Luna Elric Hyuuga:

Ja, ja, ja, ja muchas cosas que responder y muchas incógnitas que por desgracia no te fueron reveladas aun en este capitulo pero tranquila! Que pronto sabrás mas… se acercan las revelaciones!! Respecto a sus cosas pues en si no es un misterio xD jajajajaja

Sinceramente espero que este capi también fuese de tu agrado ^^

:

Gracias por leer a la hora que sea y puedas Zura!! Se que siempre le darás su tiempecito a mis fics y lo agradezco de corazón!! En cuanto a Cross jojojojojo que te puedo decir… ¿espera y veras? xD y Kanda… pues ya ves que si tiene algo que ver ^^ espero tu review de este capi para saber que te pareció!!

ChiKaon:

Jo,jo,jo,jo,jo siiii tendrás que esperar así como le dije a Luna… para que sepas mas y así puedas responder tus preguntas!! Gracias por el Review y espero este capi también te haya gustado!!

Y.N. Hikari:

My Money!!! No podía quedarme sin contestarte!!! Gracias por tu review!! Y por ayudarme con el capi jo, jo, jo, jo ¿Te gusta el CrossxLavixTyki? xD jajajajajaja no se en realidad yo no digo nada de nada… es solo para dejar intriga por el momento… quien sabe que pasara… Sacarte una intriga es un honor… ^^

LoveOver:

Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja me mata la idea de ver a Tyki cocinando en DGM como dices es verdad!! Sino si quiera cocina lo que come!! Jajajajajaja de solo imaginarlo… Me alegra saber que te intriga lo de Cross veo que ha pegado bien!! Y esa noche a mi también me gusto escribirla!

Y te juro que me estaba riendo mientras escribía lo de la tarea! No se solo surgió y me encanto la idea! Y pues perdona a demora pero acá esta el nuevo capi que espero sea de tu completo agrado!!

dian:

Y pues aquí esta la actualización por favor perdóname que me demorara tanto… ya explique mis razones y en verdad me da mucha pena haberme tardado. Y en cuanto al Lemon Si que habrá ^^

Melissa sama:

Perdón! En verdad perdón por la demora!! Aquí esta la conti y prometo que no volveré a demorar tanto, ya explique mis razones así que no me molestara que me presiones cada que quieras ^^ Prometo que habrá lemon, en este no se completo por el moyashi pero… ya lo habrá y pronto!

alejandra kasama:

^^ Bieeen puedo decirte que si habrá Lemon!! Y se esta acercando! El rubio no te diré quien es!! Y en cuanto al altar… xD no te apures en eso… estoy bien sin altar con que leas mi fic y me dejes Reviews seré muy feliz. En cuanto a la noche que paso, no durmieron juntos, créeme que lo especificaría si así fuera ^^ simplemente Tyki estuvo con el un rato y de ahí no paso a mayores…

Por favor no te quites la vida aquí esta la continuación y prometo que ya no demorare en actualizar… por lo menos no tanto!! Así que no dejes de apoyarme y presionarme!! Gracias…


	5. Un pasado Reencarnado 2º parte

Bueno un día de demora pero es que es un semestre pesado en cuanto a la universidad y otra cosilla que tengo por ahí!!! Un día no es mucho! Bueno ya les dejo con el fic que espero disfruten ^^

D. Gray-Man no me pertenece u.u

Capitulo V

-¡¡A-A-A-ALLEN!!- La voz del pelirrojo resonó en todo el lugar mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice al albino.- T-Tú… Allen tú. ¿Cómo es que tú…?

-Je, je, je es una larga historia.- Rió y se rasco la cabeza.

Pero antes de que otra palabra saliera de labios de Lavi unos pasos presurosos se escucharon seguidos por las voces de Tyki y Kanda.

-¡Lavi!- Tyki fue el primero y al verlo fue hasta este preocupado.- Lavi ¿Estas bien?

-¡Usagi!- Le acompaño Kanda, pero al ver completo a Lavi sintió alivio, alivio que desapareció al girarse al albino.- No puede ser… ¡¿Tú?!

-¿Bakanda?- Le miro parpadeando impresionado.

-Ah no se porque no me lo espere.- Dijo colocando una mano sobre su rostro.- El ultimo de los tres.

-¿Entonces tú… y él?- Apunto a Tyki y no termino de hablar porque Kanda asintió.

-Me sorprende que no lo hayas sentido Moyashi.

-¡Es Allen! Y no seré el único. Tú tampoco pareces haberme sentido.- Lo miro feo.

-Che. Es solo que nunca pensé que podría ser un baka moyashi.

-Ya dejen de pelearse.- Se metió Tyki para calmarlos, a la vez que sujetaba a Lavi de un brazo que parecía que iba a caerse.

-N-No comprendo… ¿Quién eres?- Tuvo que preguntar Lavi y Allen le miro.

-Soy Allen, pero he estado vivo al igual que el maestro Tyki por mucho tiempo. Yo también… estuve esperando tu regreso a este mundo.

-… A… a Lidia…- susurro Lavi mostrándose serio al asunto.

-Si. Yo no he podido morir pero no por la misma razón que Tyki, a mi me maldijeron en aquel tiempo. Un hombre tan terrible como el mismísimo demonio, estoy hablando del hechicero que se apodero de tu corazón Lavi.- Esto pareció sorprender al pelirrojo.- Y por lo que veo.- Medito mirando a los lados.- También es quien esta detrás de ti ahora.- Fueron suficientes estas palabras para que tanto Tyki como Kanda le vieran con asombro y preocupación.

-Chico ¿Qué sabes de ese hombre?- Tyki necesitaba saber con quien trataba.

-En realidad no mucho a pesar de que estuve con él un año. Pero se que estas cosas que aparecieron son obra de él. Es sumamente posesivo y lo que quiere debe tenerlo, posiblemente por eso se robo el corazón de Lavi siendo Lidia, para que ella no le perteneciera a nadie mas, sin embargo se que cuando descubrió que Lidia amaba a otra persona se volvió loco de furia. No se que sucedió después de eso, pero… seguro él tiene que ver.

-No puede ser… ese miserable.- Tyki frunció el seño y empuño las manos.- No desapareció ni en todo este tiempo

Kanda escuchaba de brazos cruzados y semblante serio.- Che. ¿Qué esperabas? Es un maldito hechicero.

Lavi abrió la boca precipitadamente ya que no estaba seguro de cómo formular las palabras que deseaba decir y al girar a observarle Allen tuvo que hablar.- Y… ¿Y qué es lo que buscas de mi?- Se dirigió a Allen.

-Pues… Lidia me salvo. Cuando yo era un bebé ese hombre ataco mi hogar, asesino a mis padres y me llevo con él. Toda mi vida estuve con alguien que creía era como mi padre por las cosas que me contaba, pero al descubrir la verdad decidí alejarlo de mi, cosa que a él no le pareció. Como lo dije es alguien que siempre debe tener lo que quiere, por esa razón acabo con todo lo que me rodeaba y me maldijo.- Cerro los ojos con fuerza como si el hecho de recordar aquello le doliese.- Mi cabello cambio al color que es ahora y mi brazo se convirtió en esto.- Alzo el brazo izquierdo.- No podría envejecer nunca mas y vería a quienes amó morir; y sin importarle que ya me había cambiado estaba decidido en mantenerme con él; escape pero al lugar que llegaba me rechazaban por ser diferente. No sabía a donde ir o que hacer, hasta que me perdí en el bosque de "Encion" y fue que te conocí; bueno a Lidia.- Corrigió.- tenia hambre, estaba enfermo y débil y a pesar de mi apariencia tú me recibiste y cuidaste, eso es algo que nadie hizo por mí jamás por ese motivo no podría olvidarlo. Me era imposible pensar en todo lo que hiciste por mi, inclusive me diste hogar y yo no tenia con que pagarte.

-Recuerdo tu rostro desesperado de aquel entonces.- Dijo Kanda como una burla.

-Quizás por eso fue que me dijiste lo que le paso a Lidia.- Respondió aceptando aquello.- Cuando me entere de que te habían robado aquello tan importante.- Miro a Lavi.- lo único que deseaba era recuperarlo para ti sin importar que. Por esa razón es que ahora estoy aquí, por lo que he decidido sobrevivir hasta ahora esperando tu regreso.

-El momento en el que... reencarnaría...- Dijo Lavi.

-Si. Lavi esta vez te ayudare a recuperar tu corazón sin importar con quien deba enfrentarme.

Lavi bajo el rostro para mirar el suelo y al notar el estado afligido del pelirrojo Tyki le abrazo contra si con cariño.- En ese caso los tres tenemos el mismo propósito. Como hace setecientos años.

-No pienso cambiar de parecer jamás.- La voz de Allen salio con firmeza.

-Che, pero no te vuelvas un estorbo Moyashi.- Bufo Kanda como una afirmación a las palabras de Tyki.

"Esos tres parecen tan seguros" pensó Lavi "Pero claro... ellos ya se conocían desde antes, pero yo... yo ya no se... si los conozca"

Un nuevo día llego y Lavi por fin asistía a clases luego de el tiempo en el hospital, aun llevaba una venda sobre el ojo que había resultado herido, asistía a sus clases regulares como si nada, no obstante lo que sentía justo ahora era una desesperación enorme, de pronto sentía que ya no conocía nada de lo que le rodeaba, sus amigos no eran los que siempre creyó, ni si quiera él mismo lo era. Lidia, Lidia, Lidia... siempre era Lidia ¿Y Donde estaba Lavi ahora? ¿Quién era entonces Lavi?

Justo ahora seguía la clase de Tyki e iba encaminado a está pero fue por unos segundos en los que paro, empuño las manos y cerro el ojo con pesar, se recargo en la barda mientras los pasillos comenzaban a quedar solos.- ¿Quien soy yo entonces?- Se pregunto en voz alta pasándose una mano en el rostro mortificado. Abrió el ojo y estudio el pasillo que ya no tenia gente, mas adelante estaba su salón pero no asistiría a la clase se dio media vuelta y se encamino a la salida de la escuela, la cual extrañamente no tenia guardia, no tenia ganas de seguir así que mejor iría a su casa a descansar y pensar.- No, no, no.- Repetía.- Yo soy Lavi... Lidia ya no existe, ella es solo un recuerdo, yo no tengo nada que ver con Lidia, ella es otra persona. No somos el mismo.- Mientras mas hablaba el paso iba acelerando en el patio hacía la entrada tampoco se divisaba gente y realmente no se detuvo a observar aquello, corriendo sin mirar a ningún lado y sin el deseo de parar, por lo menos no hasta que paso junto a una de las bancas situadas para los alumnos donde descansaba una persona con un diario en manos abierto que le cubría el rostro, disminuyo la velocidad hasta que se detuvo completamente y giro el rostro a aquel campante.

-Te ves muy afligido chico.- Conocía aquella voz, bastante bien de hecho. El hombre bajo el diario y entonces fue que le reconoció al momento.

-¡Cross!- Se sorprendió.

-Hola.- Saludo Cross.- ya algunos días sin vernos. ¿Qué ha sido de ti chico? No te ves muy bien. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

-Pues... la verdad no sabría como decirlo Cross.

-Ven, siéntate.- Indico con un movimiento de mano y Lavi obedeciendo se sentó al lado del mayor.- No importa que sea, puedes hablarlo conmigo. Tranquilo que no pensare que estas loco.

-Je, je, je gracias Cross.- Dijo mirando hacia otra parte.

-¿Qué te aflige tanto?- Insistió el pelirrojo mayor.

-Veras... tal vez suene algo extraño pero... de pronto siento que no soy yo mismo, que las personas a mi alrededor no eran quienes creía. Y no se si son ellos los que no me conocen o yo el que no me conozco.

-Vaya.- Le miraba atento y suspirando se recargo de lleno en el respaldo.- No sabría que decirte.

-Lo imagine, es una locura ¿Verdad?- Trato de sonreír para disimular.

-No.- Dijo cortante.

-¡¿Ah?!- Lavi se giro a verlo.

-Es algo que imagine que pasaría.- Lavi le atendía con bastante asombro aun sin comprender de que estaba hablando el otro.

-¿Cross? ¿De que esta hablando Cross?

-Ya sabes, de lo mismo que tú. Después de todo ya no eres Lidia, justo ahora eres Lavi ¿No es eso lo que sientes?- Sonrió al notar la pupila del menor dilatada por la sorpresa, Lavi no logro ni balbucear, estaba inmóvil junto a Cross, el cual empezó a acercarse para aprovechar este momento.- Hay muchas cosas de las que hablar Lavi.- Y con esto sello sus labios con los contrarios en un suave beso con el cual no termino de reaccionar Lavi, sino todo lo contrario su ojo se cerro lentamente hasta quedar en un estado de inconsciencia y al caer ser sujetado por uno de los brazos de Cross.

Mientras tanto en la clase, Tyki no lograba concentrarse, solo miraba el lugar vació de Lavi con un muy mal presentimiento, justo ahora escribía en el pizarrón precisamente junto a la ventana y cuando estaba por terminar de anotar un enunciado la tiza se partió y al inclinarse a recogerla su vista fue a parar al cristal que mostraba el patio de salida. Lo vio, vio a Lavi en brazos de aquel hombre que sentía había visto antes. No lo soporto, su corazón dio un vuelco enorme y su piel fue cambiando de color frente a toda la clase, oscureciéndose. Kanda que permanecía atento de lo que pasaba, reacciono veloz y levantándose de golpe arrojo su pupitre al frente por lo que todo mundo miro aterrado a la rebeldía del peliazul, pero para entonces la ventana del salón trono creando un fuerte sonido en el aula que tampoco podía pasar desapercibido, pero al mirar los alumnos el maestro ya no estaba. Tyki había saltado por la ventana desde el tercer piso yendo completamente fuera de si contra aquel hombre.

-¡¡SUELTALOO!!- Grito y Cross que le había seguido con aquellos orbes rojos desde antes de salir por la ventana, sonreía con una satisfacción que lograba enfurecer aun más a Tyki en su lado oscuro. Cada vez mas cerca, le faltaba poco para alcanzar al pelirrojo menor, pero cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos Cross se elevo en el cielo y desapareció.- ¡No, no, no, no!- Miraba al cielo desesperado buscando que apareciera de nuevo pero era en vano.- ¡LAVIIIII!- De la escuela iban saliendo Kanda y Allen el primero mostrándose serio, mientras que el albino parecía muy preocupado.

-¿Donde esta?- Allen fue el que soltó la pregunta denotando en su voz lo que su rostro ya expresaba.

-Se lo llevo, ese bastardo se lo llevo.- Hablaba el moreno mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

-Espera Tyki.- De nuevo Allen.- No sabes a donde ir ¿Que piensas hacer?

-¡No me interesa lo buscare donde sea hasta encontrarlo! ¡Lo perdí hace setecientos años, no lo haré de nuevo!- Contesto y no se detuvo.

-Esperen ustedes dos.- Kanda intervino.- No se precipiten, yo se con quien podemos ir.- Y esto llamo la atención de ambos.- Cuando reencarne me encontré con esa persona, con la mujer que logro que todo esto pasara. Se donde esta. Síganme.- Y sin que los otros dos se lo esperaran regreso a la escuela.

-Espera Kanda.- Allen le tomo del brazo.- No podemos regresar ahora a la escuela. No es momento de continuar con las clases. Además con el alboroto seguro y vienen para acá.

-Yo se lo que hago moyashi y antes que nada.- Se volvió a Tyki.- Necesito que tú regreses a tu forma blanca, si te ven así no será bueno.

-No puedo estar tranquilo luego de lo que paso. Ese imbecil tiene a Lavi y no se que vaya a hacerle, era mi deber protegerlo y se lo llevo en un simple descuido.- Rechinaba los dientes de ira.

-¡No eres el único sintiéndose burlado!- Subió el tono de voz Kanda.- Pues entonces movámonos así.- Dijo y se adentro a la escuela perdiéndose entre los alumnos que salían apresurados para ver desde fuera el salón que se quedo sin ventana y posiblemente parte de muro; siendo seguido por Allen y Tyki, el cual no le interesaba su apariencia ahora. Solo perseguían a Kanda, sin saber a donde se dirigía, los tres caminaban en silencio, lo que menos querían era intercambiar alguna palabra Tyki era el menos gustoso y posiblemente si alguno decía un comentario de mas no saldría ileso de esta. Tyki ya iniciaba a desesperarse, no soportaría mucho tiempo mas caminando pero para suerte de esté, Kanda por fin se detuvo.- Llegamos.- y ambos detrás de Yuu miraron el letrero pegado a la puerta "Sala de maestros"

-¡¿Qué, realmente es aquí Kanda?!- Allen grito muy asombrado.

-Shhh, cállate Baka Moyashi no tienes porque gritar, ella esta esperándonos seguro.

-Pues ustedes pierden mucho tiempo aquí afuera.- Tyki molesto les aparto del camino y abrió la puerta de golpe estuviera quien estuviera y a primera vista la sala estaba vacía, no obstante una vez inspeccionada en una de las sillas detrás de un escritorio reposaba una de las maestras. La joven maestra rubia que llevaba su flequillo para cubrir parte del rostro, Klaud, Nada más que la madre de Lavi.

-Tyki sensei.- Saludo la rubia dejando de lado su lectura.

-Oye loco espadachín.- Se giro Tyki.- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?- Apunto a la mujer despectivo.

-No seas tan maleducado Tyki.- Klaud se levanto de su lugar y camino para colocarse a un lado de los tres.- ¿Has escuchado aquel refrán que dice "El león no es como lo pintan?"

-Entonces… realmente es usted… Klaud Sensei.- Allen quedo impactado abriendo los ojos de mas.

-Así es… y ya se todo lo que acaba de pasar. Me siento muy dolida por no haber podido hacer nada, pero ese hombre bloqueo sus poderes, me fue imposible sentirle, quiera o no esta vez estuve en desventada, además… desde hace mucho tiempo que ya no guardo el mismo poder a diferencia de él.

-¿Realmente… eres su madre?- Pregunto Tyki a pesar de que lo primordial era saber si ella podría decirles donde encontrar a Cross.

-Esa pregunta no es la que deben hacer ahora.- Fue su única respuesta.

-¿Cómo podemos encontrar al Usagi?- Cambio de pregunta Tyki.

-…- Klaud lo medito en silencio por un momento cerrando los ojos.- No lo se…

De nuevo el silencio que fue roto con el chocar de una mesa contra uno de los escritorios de maestros. Tyki se encontraba mas molesto que antes.- ¡¿Entonces que demonios hacemos perdiendo el tiempo contigo?!

-Cálmate.- Klaud se veía muy serena a pesar de eso.- Se de alguien que si sabrá donde encontrarlo.

Allen se apresuro a tomar la palabra.- ¿Quién es? Klaud sensei.

-Antes de decirles deben saber algo, así que les pido calma.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme calma?! ¡Eso es lo que menos tengo!- Tyki seguía explotando.

-Si estuvieras en tu lado blanco la tendrías.- Respondió Klaud en un tono mayor.

Tyki respiro hondo le era imposible, pero aun así con un mayor esfuerzo cambio a su lado blanco.- Por favor habla.- Dijo mas calmado.

-Les hablare sobre Cross.

Allen trago saliva tensándose.- Así que… realmente era él.

Klaud asintió.- Cross es realmente poderoso, yo en mi situación no seria capaz de hacerle frente, lo se porque llegue a tratar con ese hombre personalmente por mucho tiempo, me gustaba aprender nuevas cosas y debo admitir que me sentí atraída hacia él. No era la persona que describes por ejemplo tú Allen. Era diferente, claro que jamás ha dejado de ser aquel egocéntrico, pero no seria capaz de haberle hecho algo como a Lidia en aquel entonces.

Allen sonrió desganado.- Lo escucho y me s imposible creerlo.

-Verán, Cross deseo con todo su corazón poder tener a Lidia, a pesar de solo ser una bebé que con el tiempo fue corrompido, mientras la pequeña crecía el deseo de Cross lo hacia también; hasta que llego el momento en que se volvió retorcido y cambio. Yo… no estuve en ese entonces con él, no me imaginaria que sucedería aquello, cuando yo volví ya era lo que es ahora. Trate de detenerlo, de hacerle ver que estaba en un error, pero ya era tarde, ya no estaba en mis manos y se deshizo de mí para después robar el corazón de Lidia, que aun era muy joven. Él se tomaría su tiempo y después iría a buscarla.

-Pero ella se enamoro de mí, sin importar el que no tuviera un corazón.- Tyki continuo.- Y eso no le pareció a Cross.

-Exacto. Fue algo que no calculo Cross y en realidad yo tampoco espere que sucediera, pero en cuanto lo descubrí trate de hacer algo y ayudar. Pero… llegue demasiado tarde.

-Lo matare.- Tyki no dio tiempo a tristezas.- Lo encontrare y recuperare a Lavi.

-Espera por favor. No te apresures, no es alguien con quien debas jugar, no debes precipitarte Lavi estará seguro. Es verdad que Cross podría quedarse con Lavi ya que posee su corazón, no obstante mientras Lavi no le corresponda eso no sucederá. Y no sucederá eso a menos que lo bese y que sea correspondido. Por eso Cross nada puede hacer mientras Lavi no lo acepte, así que aun hay tiempo.

-Y no pienso desperdiciarlo.- Tyki continuaba serio y firme a sus palabras.

-En ese caso quiero decirles y pedirles otra cosa. Posiblemente Cross sea demasiado para ustedes, pero yo se que el Cross de antes sigue ahí… y se que la manera de regresarlo depende de Lavi.- Tyki abrió los ojos desmesurado.- Por favor no traigan solo a mi hijo de vuelta, también regresen a Cross.

-Lo primero que veré será como salvar a Lavi, pase lo que pase.- Fue la respuesta de Tyki.

-Comprendo… La persona que puede ayudarles a encontrar a Cross esta en esta misma escuela y posiblemente la conozcan.- Los tres escucharon atentos.- Su nombre es… Lenalee Lee.

Fin capitulo V

Bueno… Muchas cosas reveladas ¿No? XD dejen reviews para saber que les pareció!! Mi necesitar saberlo ^^ y de nuevo les hago la invitación al foro Lucky y Yaoi el link se encuentra en mi perfil!!

Sin mas Ja ne!!


	6. Un pasado Reencarnado 3 parte

Lo se, lo se, por fin me digno a continuar… je, je, je no me maten ¿Qué puedo hacer? He tenido muchas cosas que hacer pero podría decirse que como mis demás fics ya están las ideas bien plasmadas y algunas cosillas adelantadas así que mejor solo dedíquense a disfrutar.

**Capitulo VI**

-Su nombre es… Lenalee Lee.- La respuesta de la rubia causo sorpresa en el rostro de Kanda y Allen, ellos que habían tratado con Lenalee desde mucho tiempo jamás se lo esperaron, bueno no es que ella diera indicios de poseer alguna habilidad en si.

-En ese caso hay que buscarla.- Allen se movió.- No debemos perder tiempo.

-Opino igual que el chico.- Tyki fue el siguiente en prepararse para salir.

Klaud asintió.- Ya están advertidos, deben tener mucho cuidado y por favor tráiganlo de regreso, se los pido.

Allen le sonrió.- No se preocupe lo haremos.

-Tsk.- Respuesta típica de Kanda quien termino por ser el primero en salir de la sala, seguido por Tyki y Allen quien fue el único en despedirse de Klaud.- ¿Y bien?- Hablo el peli azul.- ¿Dónde esta Lenalee?

-Ah es verdad… la llamare el celular.- El albino saco su teléfono móvil, para marcar el numero de la peli verde, lo llevo a su oreja y espero, la impaciencia se hizo notar en Tyki que golpeaba el suelo con el pie derecho y se mantenía de brazos cruzados hasta que por fin se dio señal de una respuesta por el otro lado.

-_¿Allen? Hola ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué sucede?- _Era la voz de Lenalee.

-Hola Lenalee. Oye necesito hablar contigo de algo, es serio… Necesito que sea ahora ¿Dónde estas Lenalee?

-_¿Serio? ¿Qué pasa Allen?_

-Te lo diré en persona Lenalee.

-_Aun sigo en la escuela, en el salón de música._

_-_Voy para allá, gracias y adiós.- al despedirse colgó.- Vamos rápido, al salón de música.- Nada mas decirlo ya estaban en camino, Lenalee les esperaba afuera del salón donde aun se escuchaba música de piano de quienes ensayaban, esta parecía mostrar sorpresa al ver llegar a Allen no solo con Kanda sino que con el profesor Tyki, tal vez se metió en algún problema.- ¡Lenalee!- saludo a lo lejos hasta que llegaron junto a ella, donde se inclino a tomar un respiro, correr de un extremo de la escuela a otro en un minuto era una proeza.

-Allen ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Hasta el maestro?

-Lenalee lo que sucede es que…- Comenzó Allen pero Kanda lo callo.

-No hay tiempo para una larga explicación moyashi, es la explicación o Lavi.- Declaro Kanda con su siempre seriedad marcada.

-¿Lavi?- El nombre del pelirrojo preocupo a la otra.- ¿Qué le paso a Lavi?

De nuevo Kanda opto por hablar.- Necesitamos que nos digas donde encontrarlo Lenalee, tú eres la única que puedes decirnos a donde lo llevo ese.

-¿De qué estas hablándome Kanda? No entiendo ¿Cómo podría decirles yo eso' y ¿Qué le paso a Lavi, esta mal?- Miraba a los tres presentes preocupada.- Maestro ¿Qué le paso a Lavi?

Allen miro a los demás con extrañeza.- ¿Klaud-san nos mintió?

-No.- Hablo Tyki por fin.- Ella no nos mentiría.- Lee.- se volvió a Lenalee.- por favor… yo estoy seguro de que sabes donde encontrar a Lavi, piensa, piensa con detenimiento Lee. Cualquier cosa nos serviría.

-Es que… no entiendo…- Dijo pero notando la preocupación en los presentes fue que un recuerdo llego a ella.- Ahora que lo pienso, últimamente tenia un sueño muy extraño, a veces cuando me concentraba mucho ene so me iba por un momento y… veía cosas que no entendía aunque… es algo tonto…

-¡No, no!- Hablo rápidamente Allen.- Eso es Lenalee ¿Qué es lo que veías? ¿De que se trata Lenalee?

-¿Estas seguro?- Pregunto y al ver un asentimiento por parte de este y un interés en los otros prosiguió.- Veía a Lavi y a una mujer muy similar a él, una mujer en verdad hermosa, luego de eso veo a un hombre, grande e imponente, de cabello como el fuego… era un hombre de corazón oscuro, Lavi parecía feliz con él, pero de pronto todo cambia, la sonrisa de Lavi desaparece y ese hombre se lo lleva…

-Cross.- Declaro Tyki con ira.

-¿Pero como es que yo…

-Lenalee continua por favor.- pidió el menor de todos.

-Ya no es mucho después, vi el depósito antiguo de gas y a aquel hombre de nuevo.

-¡Es ahí!- Tyki no espero mas y salió corriendo.

-No hay tiempo que perder.- Kanda le siguió.

-Lenalee muchas gracias, nos has sido de mucha ayuda- Este duro un poc mas con ella.

-¡Allen espera, no entiendo aun!- Trato de detenerlo pero el peli blanco ya iba lejos.- ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Yo puedo explicarte eso.- detrás de ella Klaud yacía de pie, con una sonrisa.

-Maestra…

-Si gustas saber lo que sucede yo te lo contare todo.

Entre tanto en aquel deposito de gas, ciertamente como dijo Lenalee, se encontraba Lavi, en un cuarto grande, bastante espacioso para estar vacio, solo se veía una cama y un espejo en todo el cuarto, el pelirrojo recostado en la cama inconsciente, empezaba a recobrar la conciencia, con pesadez se apoyo en el suave colchón para tratar de levantarse.- ¿Qué… paso? ¿Dónde estoy?- se paso una mano por el cabello.- Estoy mareado.- se sentó en la cama, observando a su alrededor, el cuarto no le era para nada familiar, cosa que le preocupo.- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- se pregunto y como si su cabeza quisiera darle algunas respuestas las escenas de lo que sucedió antes de desmayarse regresaron, obligándole a recordar a Cross, su conversación con él y… el beso, se puso rojo con aquel pensamiento y tomando una almohada se cubrió el rostro.- ¿Por qué paso eso? Y ¿Por qué me siento así? Si Cross no me gusta, bueno no es que me guste alguien aunque… Tyki, pero se supone que tampoco siento algo por Tyki… él lo dijo después de todo no tengo corazón.- se decía con la almohada ahogando sus palabras…- ¡Ahhhh es una locura!- Grito y se levanto de la cama, fue a la única puerta en el lugar y trato de abrirla, solo trato porque estaba completamente cerrada.- ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡¿Dónde estoy?- Gritaba como si alguien fuera a darle las respuestas. En su proceso de buscar una salida paso frente al espejo que permanecía en el cuarto y algo noto extraño, por lo que tuvo que regresar a mirarse en este.- ¿Ah…?- una gota de sudor bajo por su mejilla a la vez que sus orbes se dilataban impactado. Delante de él no se veía su reflejo, era el de una mujer, una mujer hermosa, de cabellos largos color rojo y lacios, de ojos verdes profundos, de labios rojos y carnosos, unas facciones finas bastante similares diría él.

"_Lavi_"- Escucho su nombre de boca de aquella mujer.

-¿Qui-Quién eres?- Formulo la pregunta.

"_Yo soy tú_" - fue la respuesta de la joven.

-¿Li-Lidia?- La joven del espejo asintió.- No es posible… ¿En verdad eres tú?

"_Es tú reflejo Lavi… soy tú reflejo y tu corazón"_

Lavi negó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.- No… ¡Noo!- Grito.- ¡Eres quien cambio mi vida! ¡Eres quien eligió todo lo que seria de mí! ¡Quien me puso a esos amigos falsos que solo se preocupaban por ti no por mi! ¡La culpable de que…- las palabras cada vez salían mas cargadas de dolor.- de que… mi vida sea como es… una falsedad… yo no existo… eres tu, no yo…

"_Lo siento tanto Lavi… en verdad siento tener que causarte este dolor… pero… debes saber que esta no es mas mi vida… yo ya viví lo que debí, tú eres mi reencarnación, mas ahora eres Lavi, no Lidia…"_- El pelirrojo le miro sin parpadear, escuchando atento.- _"Y te equivocas… ellos no te aprecian por ser mi reencarnación, de ser así simplemente tendrían el compromiso por delante pero… fue Lavi quien se gano su cariño. Tú eres tú, no yo…"_

-Li…dia…

"_Lavi, ahora hay otra cosa que debes saber… Lavi no debes confiar en Cross, él es muy peligroso… te hará daño, no debes confiar en él. No te dejes llevar Lavi. Cross es el hombre que se robo mi corazón. So nombre completo es Cross Marian, un hechicero de hace setecientos años o mas…"_ –Con esta revelación el contrario no supo como reaccionar, guardo un silencio profundo, desde que conoció a Cross le agrado bastante… pero… ¿Todo fue una farsa entonces?

-No es posible… él no puede ser un mal hombre, Cross me ha ayudado bastante, cuando menos me lo esperaba él llegaba y…- se quedo pensando, en lo que decía.- … siempre… cuando menos me lo esperaba…- sin moverse de frente del espejo retrocedió hasta dejarse caer en la cama, sentado poso una mano en el rostro y el codo en la rodilla, recargando la cabeza.- Como pude ser tan estúpido… fui completamente engañado y ni cuenta me di.

"_Es un hombre listo… también yo fui engañada en su momento, Cross sabe tratar a la gente cuando es debido… a todos engaño"- _A pesar de verse diferente, el reflejo seguía tratándose del de Lavi, por lo que hacia los mismo movimientos que él.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- Miro al espejo.

"_No debes caer, debes ser fuerte… muy fuerte Lavi y… a pesar de todo saber que Cross es un ser humano…"_- Antes de continuar con la conversación la puerta fue abierta y el reflejo regreso a ser el propio de Lavi, quien se volvió a la puerta encontrándose con Cross ahí.

-Cross…

-Me alegra que por fin despertaras Lavi.- cerrando tras de si avanzo hacia el menor.- ¿Cómo sigues?

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y que estoy haciendo aquí?- Le miro con seriedad preparándose por si debía moverse de la cama.

-Te veías muy mal en la escuela y cuando te desmayaste decidí traerte aquí para que te despejaras un poco.- Más y mas cerca cada vez, por lo que Lavi opto por levantarse y retroceder.- ¿Qué sucede?- detuvo sus pasos.

-No es verdad.- negó.

-¿De que estas hablando Lavi?- Un nuevo paso.

-¡Sabes que no es verdad! ¡Tus palabras no son verdad! ¡Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo! No seguiré cayendo en tu juego… Cross Marian…

El mayor se mostro serio.- Ya veo… entonces lo sabes ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Eso no es lo que importa.- Le encaraba con molestia.- Te burlaste de mi y querías seguir haciéndolo, pero lo recuerdo, recuerdo lo que sucedió antes de desmayarme, lo que dijiste… tu te robaste mi corazón.

-Que dulce de tu parte Lavi.- sonrió divertido, no mas juegos avanzo y pasando junto al espejo lo rompió en miles de trozos que volaron por el cuarto.- Que te robe… el corazón.- Termino a poca distancia del pelirrojo menor.

-¡No es un maldito juego! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo!- Grito agitando los brazos.

-¡¿Bastardo?- termino por cortar la distancia tomándolo de un brazo con fuerza zarandeándolo.- Yo soy quien te esta tratando como quien eres, como Lavi, no como tus amigos, aquellos que dijiste sentías ya no eran tus amigos.- Lavi entrecerró los ojos por el dolor de aquel gesto.- Soy yo quien debería recibirlo todo de ti, no ellos ¿No es así?- Los ojos de Cross brillaron en un intenso rojo.

-¡No!- Respondió.

-¡¿No fui yo quien te dio el apoyo que necesitabas? ¿No ibas tú a mi buscándome?- Le alzo, levantándolo del suelo inclusive.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Suéltame!- Le lanzo una patada, pero Marian le sujeto la pierna impidiéndole recibir el golpe.- ¡Déjame, ya déjame en paz! – Con la mano libre le golpeo el rostro con fuerza pero Cross ni se inmuto. Todo lo contrario, su sonrisa se mostro nuevamente ahora tratando de besar a Lavi, aproximándose a su rostro quien fue obviamente rechazado, siendo esquivado como podía girando el rostro a los lados.- No me toques… me das asco.- Y esto fue algo que no le agrado nada a Cross, le soltó para caer en el suelo para a continuación levantarlo con una mano tomándolo por el rostro.

-¿Te doy asco yo y no te da asco un ser de dos caras?- Dijo refiriéndose a Tyki.

-Ca-cállate… eso no… tiene nada… que ver.- hablo con dificultad por el agarre, él le sujeto la mano con las suyas.- Suel-tame.

-¿Nada que ver dices? Pero tu respóndeme… ¿Sientes algo por él? Porque como tú dices, no posees un corazón.

-N-No… dije eso…

-Entonces ámame.

-¡No!- Molesto Cross lo arrojo contra la barda, choco para ser acorralado de nuevo con ambos brazos.

-No hay nada que no obtuviera y no serás la excepción.- De nueva cuenta trato de besarlo pero Lavi antes de si quiera tenerlo rosándolo, le escupió haciendo que el otro se detuviera, se llevara una mano al rostro para limpiarse, su cara paso a molestia terminando por abofetear a Lavi, quien perdió el equilibrio solo para ser sujetado por el mayor por el brazo y con fuerza arrojarlo a la cama.- ¿Qué clase de modales son esos? Así no debe comportarse una princesa, o príncipe, pero no te preocupes ya lo arreglaremos, ahora veamos que tanto puedes negarte.- Fue a la cama, subiendo sin cuidado para así sujetar por ambos brazos al oji verde y alzarlos sobre su cabeza.

-No.- Se movió con temor.- Basta, no… suéltame… Cross por favor no… detente.- Pidió, con mayor intensidad aun cuando la mano libre del pelirrojo mayor se metió de intrusa debajo de la camisa de la escuela.- ¡No!- Pataleo y rogo, sin embargo para Cross eso ya no importaba, sin cuidado alguno se encargo de romper los botones de la camisa, abriéndola para tocar y admirar aquella tersa piel, la cual recorrió con mayor deseo, pasando por los pezones con los cuales jugaba por segundos.- ¡Ahh Cross! ¡Para, para, para!- Repetía con desesperación, estaba asustado y su cuerpo lo demostraba con el temblor.

-Lavi, sigues siendo igual de hermoso que hace setecientos años.- declaro al mismo tiempo que besaba el pecho para seguir después un camino desde el ombligo hasta el cuello con la lengua, dejando tras de este un rastro de saliva.

-N-No por favor…- las lagrimas se avecinaban, siendo su voz quebradiza muestra de eso. Cross llevo su mano en una caricia hasta la entrepierna de Lavi quien se estremeció con el toque saliendo así la primera lagrima, el mayor amplio su sonrisa, pero todo tuvo que parar, un fuerte estruendo hizo vibrar el cuarto.

-¡CROSSSSSSSS!- Al estruendo le acompaño aquel grito, de quien mejor que de Tyki, que junto a Kanda y Allen estaban parados en la entrada del deposito de gas y detrás de ellos una cortina de humo que mostraba la fuerza utilizada para darse paso.

-Vaya… que aguafiestas, en verdad que no los esperaba.- se levanto molesto de la cama, mas no soltó a Lavi, lo llevo con él, al tronar los dedos creo una especie de esfera alrededor del pelirrojo que avanzaba siguiéndolo por detrás. Así como Cross se molesto, Lavi sintió un tremendo alivio, sus ojos se iluminaron con aquel grito, con la presencia de Tyki que seguramente vendría a salvarle, posando sus manos sobre aquella burbuja se recargo, era muy resistente, lo que tenia de burbuja era solo la apariencia.- No estés tan contento Lavi, pronto todo acabara y nosotros podremos continuar, solo será encargarse de los estorbos y ya.- El prisionero golpeo la esfera con los puños y le grito algo, pero al parecer esta encerraba el sonido también.- Por creerse héroes, les tocara morir como tontos.- Abandono el cuarto acompañado de Lavi dirigiéndose a la entrada donde se llevaría el combate.

Fin capitulo VI

Agradezco a tods los que han apoyado y no me abandonan en ningún momento. Gracias a Dianne Croft, Luna, Naru, ChiKaon, Diva Otonashi y a todos los que se que me leen! De verdad gracias por seguirme.

Espero sus reviews y ánimos o quejas jaja jaja todo es aceptable ja, ja, ja. Hasta el prox capitulo o fic!

(Por cierto que se aproximan varios proyectos nuevos… espero contar con su apoyo. Arriba el Lucky!)


	7. Un final inesperado

Capitulo siete y ultimo… Así es ultimo capitulo, disfrútenlo.

D. Gray-Man no me pertenece, jamás será así, es de Hoshino y sus respectivos derechos. Pero por suerte a Hoshino le encanta el Lucky XD

Disfrútenlo…

Capitulo VII

Los tres recién llegados estaban por recorrer todo el lugar y ponerlo patas arriba para encontrar a Lavi, Allen quien había observado la cara de Tyki desde que salieron agradecía estar de su lado, porque en verdad parecía que mataría a quien se le cruzara. No paso mucho tiempo cuando la cortina de polvo levantada, bajo y por una puerta de metal se vio la figura de Cross de pie.

̶ Bienvenidos sean, debo decirles que estoy sorprendido, pensé que se demorarían más y…

̶ ¡Cállate! ̶ Interrumpió Tyki, estando en su forma oscura ̶ ¡¿Dónde esta? ¡¿Dónde esta Lavi?

̶ Tranquilízate… aquí está ̶ Respondió mostrándose tranquilo y moviéndose de la entrada paso junto a él aquella burbuja donde estaba el menor, quien golpeo la burbuja y grito a Tyki, lastima que no se escuchaba nada.

̶ Suéltalo ̶ Tyki también se mostro serio como Cross.

̶ ¡Lavi! ̶ Le llamo Allen ̶ Tranquilo te salvaremos, resiste un poco más.

Cross rio después del comentario de Allen ̶ Adelante inténtelo… si es que pueden ̶ Y con aquello dicho fue como el detónate que hizo que Tyki se fuera contra éste a toda velocidad, casi parecía que ni tocaba el suelo, Cross le espero en su puesto y fue que ambos chocaron un ataque con sus brazos, al dar un salto hacia atrás el diestro de Tyki poseía un color violeta y el de Cross un brillo rojo que desaparecieron como un destello.

̶ Te matare ̶ amenazo Tyki, sin demora ataco de nuevo, ésta vez se formo sobre su brazo una especie de escudo en forma de cruz del mismo color violeta, Cross tuvo que moverse y esquivar el primer ataque, para a continuación alzar su mano derecha y crear en ésta una especie de materia que tomo la forma de una pistola, jalo el gatillo y Tyki uso su energía como escudo evitándolo.

Entre tanto Kanda le dio un empujón a Allen quien observaba atento el combate, por lo que se giro a él ̶ ¿Qué pasa?

̶ No venimos aquí solo a observar inútil, muévete, mientras ellos dos se enfrentan debemos sacar a ese usagi.

̶ Tienes razón BaKanda ̶ asintió y rápidamente se movió de un extremo del lugar al otro donde estaba Lavi, seguido por Kanda quien no había dejado de mirar la batalla por si debían moverse. Lavi se pego a la burbuja por el lado donde llegaron los otros dos y sonrió, dijo algo pero de nueva cuenta no fue entendible. ̶ Te sacaremos Lavi, atrás ̶ El pelirrojo se movió y el brazo de Allen inicio a brillar, cambiando de forma y creciendo de tamaño. ̶ ¡Ahhh! ̶ Ataco la burbuja, pero esta no se rompió ̶ N-No le paso nada ̶ Miro preocupado el albino.

Cross pateo a Tyki alejándolo, aprovechando para mirar a Allen. ̶ Por favor… ¿Con quién crees que estas tratando? No creas que será tan fácil mocoso.

̶ No es suficiente para que me rinda ̶ Respondió mirándolo retador, volviendo a atacar aquella burbuja, que tampoco se rompió con ese ataque, pero no se detuvo y ataco de nuevo. ̶ ¡Oaaaahhh!

Cross miro con detenimiento a Allen, pero solo duro unos segundos porque Tyki le ataco y tuvo que cubrirse; asombrosamente fue lanzado, desde su posición cargo su arma, Tyki tomo velocidad hacia éste, el moreno lanzo su arma, la cual girando iba contra Cross, al mismo tiempo él disparo la energía que se cargo, en un impacto ambos ataques luchaban por ser el mas fuerte.

Kanda no había perdido ni un detalle de eso, fue cuando jalo a Allen de la ropa y le aventó. ̶ ¿Qué estas haciendo?- reclamo, pero Kanda ni atención le puso, cuando ya se veía pateando la burbuja en la que estaba Lavi. ̶ ¡Por Dios Kanda! ¿Qué has hecho?

El propio Lavi vio aterrado como se dirigía hacia ambos ataques y solo pudo cerrar el ojo y pegarse a la burbuja. Los últimos en notar la burbuja dirigirse hacia ellos fueron Tyki Y Cross, demasiado tarde para detenerla; la burbuja impacto con ambos ataques y la explosión provocada arrojo varias cosas con la fuerza. Una nueva cortina de polvo se levanto sobre ellos y Allen que miraba hacia aquella dirección espantado se volvió a Kanda ̶ ¡¿Qué hiciste? ¡Lo mataste! ¡Eres un idiota BaKanda miserable voy a…!

Pero el peli azul le hizo callar colocando la diestra sobre el rostro del albino ̶ Shhh… eres una molestia… mira.

̶ ¿Qué mire que? ̶ pregunto Allen molesto girando el rostro a donde miraba Kanda, cuando la espesa capa de tierra disminuyo podían distinguirse tres figuras, por un lado Cross, por el otro Tyki y en el centro de ambos a Lavi sentado en el suelo quien empezaba a toser. Aquel acto de asesinato por parte de Kanda había servido para sacar a Lavi de aquella burbuja ̶ No puedo… creerlo… ¡Lavi!

Tanto Tyki como Cross en cuanto se toparon con esto se lanzaron en una carrera por tomar al prisionero primero, Cross tenia la ventaja, por desgracia Lavi aun estaba un tanto ido por el impacto siendo el único en no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Kanda frunció el seño y tomó su katana al desenfundarla adquirió aquel brillo azulado y en un solo movimiento, agitando la hoja libero una estela de energía que partió a toda velocidad, cuando el pelirrojo mayor estuvo a punto de tomar a Lavi aquella estela paso por delante de él haciéndole retroceder dándole el tiempo suficiente a Tyki para tomar a Lavi, jalarlo y dar un salto hacia atrás.

̶ Lavi ̶ Le llamo Tyki con preocupación cargándole. El nombrado lentamente abrió su ojo teniendo como primer plano el rostro de su maestro y enamorado.

̶ Tyki… estás aquí. Has venido por mí. ̶ Con suavidad le acaricio el rostro.

̶ Jamás te dejaría. ̶ Le miro con ternura.

Cross suspiro y se acomodo el traje, capto la atención de todos incluida la de Lavi quien se aferro a Tyki. Kanda y Allen se aproximaron a paso lento.

̶ No soy una mala persona, ustedes han tomado una muy mala imagen de mi persona. El caso es que yo no quería a Lavi para mí, solo lo deseaba un momento.

Se metió Tyki ̶ ¿Y por eso mandaste a uno de tus sirvientes por él? ¡No todo lo que deseas puedes tenerlo Cross! ̶ Vaya que tienes un mal habito. ̶ Le miraba con unos ojos llenos de furia.

̶ ¿Uno de los míos? ¿De que me hablas? Yo trabajo solo, usar a alguien, que aburrido, es mejor cuando uno lo hace por si mismo. ̶ Tanto Tyki como Kanda se miraron buscando una posible respuesta en silencio referente al ataque de aquel chico en la escuela, aquel que dejo ciego del ojo derecho al pelirrojo menor, pero por como se vieron, ninguno de los dos tenia esa respuesta. Después tendrían que averiguar respecto a eso.

̶ ¿Qué puedo decir? ̶ Prosiguió Cross ̶ Es que en verdad siempre tengo lo que deseo. ̶ Sonrió, alzo los brazos a sus costados, en su arma la energía se acumulaba. Los otros tres se preparaban, no es que Tyki hubiese deseado soltar a Lavi, pero tuvo que bajarlo para colocarlo detrás como modo de protección; Kanda se detuvo y preparo su arma, Allen al igual que el otro se preparo agito su mano y dejo un destello de camino.

̶ ¡Ya basta! ̶ Una voz sonó desde la entrada del lugar, los presentes se giraron encontrándose con la figura de Klaud ̶ ¡Ya detengan esta absurda pelea!

Allen observo sorprendido, con la boca abierta a la recién llegada acompañada por su amiga peli verde, escondida detrás de ella. ̶ ¡Kla-Klaud sensei! ¡Lenalee!

Pero si el pobre moyashi estaba sorprendido, la expresión de Lavi era para recordar, su pupila dilatada seguía a su madre, Tyki le sujeto con el temor de que se fuera a desmayar por la apariencia que mostraba. ̶ ¿Mamá?

Hasta el propio Marian parecía impresionado, se paso una mano por el rostro y cabello. ̶ Klaud… cuanto tiempo.

̶ Lo mismo digo Marian. Me pregunto… si ya terminaste de jugar. Déjalos en paz ya ¿No puedes ver cuando fuiste derrotado? Siempre lo tuviste todo, absolutamente todo lo que deseabas. ̶ Inicio un camino suave hacia los demás. ̶ Por lo que creíste que nunca llegaría algo que se te negara, hasta que le conociste… cuando descubriste que una niña no se fijaría en ti jamás cambiaste, la rabia te cambio… ¿Es tanto tu deseo que te ha dejado ciego por tantos años? ¿En verdad crees que todo lo demás, aquellos que te rodeaban y valoraban no eran importantes? ¿Cross? ̶ De un momento a otro se encontraba parada frente al mayor. Lavi trato de acercarse temeroso por su madre, sin embargo Tyki se lo impidió. ̶ ¿En verdad lo odiabas tanto? ¿Me odiabas tanto?

Ambos se miraban serios, en silencio; lo que se escucho por un momento fueron los pasos de Lenalee quien se acerco a Allen. ̶ ¿Es esa tu respuesta Cross? ¿Todo acabo entonces? ̶ Su expresión paso a ser afligida. ̶ Bien en ese caso…

̶ No. ̶ Por fin hablo el pelirrojo y la contraria le observo. ̶ Klaud… tienes razón. ̶ Se arrimo llevo una mano al brazo de la rubia sujetándole con suavidad. ̶ Eres importante, siempre lo fuiste. ̶ Le abrazo.

̶ ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ̶ Y quien estuvo metido en esto desde un principio entro a la conversación por fin. Lavi se soltó de Tyki y adelanto pasos.- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ̶ Su rostro demostraba que tenia una explosión de sentimientos. Tyki de nuevo intento tomarle por los hombros, pero Lavi lo retiro con un empujón.

̶ Lavi. ̶ Klaud hablo. ̶ Amor. ̶ Se giro, sabiendo que debía explicar muchas cosas, avanzo a su hijo. ̶ Es una larga historia, pero te contare todo. ̶ Ahora ella trato de abrazarle.

̶ ¡No! ̶ Con un movimiento de la diestra le aparto de un golpe. ̶ ¿Quién eres? ̶ Retrocedió siempre viendo a Klaud.

̶ La-Lavi. Soy tu madre.

̶ No es verdad… eres como ellos, como todos los que me rodean. ¡Tú no eres mi madre! N-No tengo a nadie… es Lidia quien tiene a tanta gente… ̶ Agacho el rostro y presiono los puños. ̶ ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ̶ Salió corriendo. Tyki observo a Klaud, ella asintió un tanto decaída y el moreno fue detrás del otro.

De ese lugar la única que menos entendía era Lenalee, aun así se veía preocupada y afligida, Kanda lo demostraba menos que los demás.

̶ Tyki se encargara. ̶ Hablo Kanda, para después marcharse del lugar, siendo seguido por Allen y Lenalee, quedando solo ene se lugar Cross y Klaud que aun veía por donde Lavi se fue.

Fuera Lavi avanzaba a un paso acelerado, siempre con el rostro gacho, Tyki le seguía por detrás, de principio a cierta distancia, poco a poco se acercaba mas. ̶ Lavi. ̶ Le llamo ̶ Lavi detente, por favor Lavi detente. ̶ Insistió, sin embargo no había respuesta positiva. Hasta que se acoplo al paso del menor, le sujeto, obligándole a parar por fin, volviéndole a él. ̶ Lavi… yo estoy aquí… no estás solo. ̶ El pelirrojo guardo silencio, de repente empezó a temblar y al alzar el rostro mirando a Tyki, su orbe esmeralda lloraba con dolor, se mordía el labio inferior que también temblaba, sollozo y se lanzo a Tyki abrazándole fuertemente. ̶ Tranquilo… llora todo lo que necesites. Aquí estoy, jamás te dejare…- le abrazo.

Al día siguiente Tyki, en su forma blanca; llego a casa de Lavi, éste no se encontraba ahí, en realidad iba solo por las cosas del pelirrojo, que se estaba quedando en su casa. Al llegar fue recibido por Klaud, sabia de antemano que no solo iba por las cosas de Lavi, sino que también a preguntar, más que nada porque al entrar y pasar al comedor encontró a Cross sentado, con un café en manos.

̶ Hola Tyki. ̶ Saludo como quien no hizo absolutamente nada.

Tyki no correspondió aquel saludo, le miro frio. ̶ No vengo a hablar amistosamente contigo. Me vale un bledo si ya eres bueno o decidiste tomar otro camino, lo que hiciste es imperdonable. Por lo único que he venido es para que me entregues el corazón de Lavi. Esto ya se acabo.

Cross dio un trago al café. ̶ El corazón de Lavi… ̶ Repitió y estudio el interior de su taza. ̶ Pues veras… ya no lo tengo.

̶ ¡¿De que estas hablando! ̶ Se exalto al momento. ̶ ¡No me salgas con eso! ¿Dónde esta el corazón de Lavi? Tú lo tomaste, debes regresarlo.

̶ Se que lo tome y no tengo porque mentirte, ya no hay motivos para conservarlo, si es que lo tuviera. ̶ Hablaba serio.

Klaud entro al comedor, llevaba ya consigo una maleta con todo lo principal de Lavi, como ropa, cuadernos, zapatos, tenis. ̶ Es verdad lo que dice, ya no lo tiene.

̶ Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué le hiciste? ̶ Interrogaba a Cross.

̶ Lo perdí. De un momento a otro desapareció de mis manos y no pude controlarlo, pensé que ya había vuelto a su dueño y que cuando renaciera tendría su corazón con él, pero no fue así. Cuando lo conocí descubrí que no poseía aun su corazón, lo único que puedo pensar es que alguien mas lo tenga, el problema es que por mas que he intentado localizarlo, algún indicio por mínimo que sea de éste no he encontrado nada. Es como si hubiese desaparecido por completo de éste mundo.

̶ No es… verdad… ̶ Tyki estaba atónito. ̶ No puede ser… ¡Es imposible! ¡Debe estar en algún lugar! ¡No puede desaparecer así de la nada! ¡Lo necesito! ̶ De mostrarse alterado, paso a un estado ausente ̶ Lo… necesita… si no encontramos su corazón… él… volverá a morir… y se esta acercando el tiempo… el tiempo en que Lidia murió… se repetirá… ¡No! ¡No puedo permitirlo! ¡Espere tanto tiempo para recuperarlo! ¡No puedo perderlo de nuevo!

Klaud poso una mano en la espalda de Tyki. ̶ Tyki aun hay tiempo… lo encontraremos, no vamos a rendirnos hasta que hallemos su corazón, te lo prometo. Por ahora déjanos esto a nosotros. Regresa con Lavi y cuídalo, cuídalo mucho. ̶ Tyki asintió, se puso de pie, tomó la maleta, no obstante antes de salir miro a Cross.

̶ Sobre… lo que mencionaste en el deposito, de que no tenias ningún aliado y hacías tus trabajos solo…

̶ Es verdad… lo hago solo, no tengo a nadie que me ayude. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

̶ Anteriormente en la escuela, alguien trato de llevarse a Lavi, parecía conocerle y que le habían mandado… ¿Crees que tenga que ver con la desaparición del corazón?

̶ Posiblemente tenga que ver, así que lo mejor será que regreses con Lavi, investigare eso. ̶ Tyki asintió y salió de la casa yéndose en su auto a su hogar.

Klaud le acompaño hasta la salida y al regresar al comedor donde Cross, quien se mantenía serio; se sentó y suspiro agotada. ̶ ¿Qué opinas Cross?

̶ No lo se pero… parece que estamos tratando con alguien aun mas poderoso. ̶ Dijo con una expresión afligida, dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa.

En un sitio lejano, bastante de donde los demás, dentro de un cuarto con muy poca luz, se divisaban varias figuras acomodadas en diferentes sitios de aquel cuarto, algunas en sillas, otra sentada sobre la mesa, una figura sentada en la silla principal al fondo de la oscuridad y sobre una ventana, la única que iluminaba el lugar con un mínimo rayo de lo que se diría es la luna, se encontraba sentado aquel chico rubio, quien ataco la escuela y del que justo hablo Tyki, llevaba una expresión seria, pero tranquila.

̶ Bien familia. ̶ Hablo el que podría ser el superior de todos, como personaje principal en la mesa al fondo. ̶ Parece que por fin es nuestro turno de participar. ̶ Y algunas risas sonaron en el cuarto, mientras que se formaba la sonrisa del chico rubio.

Fin capitulo VII

Seeep… así como dije es el ultimo capitulo pero… de lo que podría ser como… la primera temporada XD je je je espero lo hayan disfrutado, Reviews Plis!

Hasta la próxima… Bye-Bee!


End file.
